


El único al que amo

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Amigos de la infancia, Bottom!Isak, Bullying, Celos, Crush, Descubrimiento, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbación, Past Child Abuse, Peleas, Penetrator!Even, Sexo seguro, Sexting, Texting, Top!Even, Universo Alterno, Violencia, bipolaridad, calentura, chat sexual, cybersexo, de amigos a amantes, homofobia internalizada, homosexualidad, mencion de vibradores y lubricantes, mención de dildos, mención de sexo heterosexual, más tags, pansexualidad, porno gay, sexo anal, sexo entre amigos, sexo inseguro, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-06-12 09:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19567642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even e Isak son amigos desde la más tierna infancia, pero un día ambos terminan peleándose cuando Even descubre que Isak es gay. Se encuentran dos años después y las cosas son muy diferentes ahora, entre ellos: Isak es un chico menos tímido de lo usual y Even es un penetrator.O un fic donde Even e Isak son amigos desde muy pequeños (casi hermanos), Even es heterosexual e Isak gay, pero Even comienza un camino de autodescubrimiento y aceptación de su pansexualidad luego que comienza a calentarse con Isak.





	1. Inténtalo de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es mi primer fic con Even penetrator., me gustó tanto esa dinámica que quise hacerla, además de otras cosas que quise hacer en este fic. Espero que les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> ATENCIÓN: Cada capítulo se divide entre escenas del pasado y del presente, verán en negrita el titulo que dice "TANTOS AÑOS ANTES" y "ACTUALIDAD". Los recuerdos son desde el punto de vista o de Isak o de Even, todo lo que pase y ellos no estén presentes no lo sabes, pero puedes saberlo si aparecen en otro recuerdo. La mayoría de los recuerdos aclaran situaciones del futuro o de la actualidad, por lo tanto son importantes.

**Hace dos años atrás**

Even Bech Næsheim e Isak Valtersen habían sido amigos desde que tenían memoria, incluso, aun antes que Isak naciera. Sus padres habían ido al Nissen juntos y compartido el russ bus, mientras que sus madres eran amigas desde la más tierna infancia, por lo cual, pensar que sus hijos también estarían unidos era algo indiscutible para ellos.  
Pasaban la mayoría de los fines de semana jugando juntos mientras sus padres almorzaban o tenían una reunión de té para hablar de los viejos tiempos y era inevitable que los niños no se vieran al menos una vez a la semana.

Luego fueron al mismo jardín de infantes —aunque solo compartirían allí un año— y luego a la misma escuela primaria. No se molestaban por ello, se llevaban bastante bien y parecían encajar el uno con el otro. Isak era más malhumorado, cerrado y tranquilo, siempre manteniéndose al margen de todo conflicto y siendo protegido constantemente por sus compañeros y amigos, sobre todo por Even, quien al ser mayor solía cuidarlo y protegerlo de los abusones del colegio que parecían tener algo contra el pobre Isak por su largo cabello o su forma de jugar al futbol.

En síntesis, ellos se habían convertido en amigos inseparables. Isak sabía que podía confiar en Even y a su vez, Even estaba seguro que pondría su vida a manos de Isak y jamás se arrepentiría. Todo iba bien entre ellos hasta ese día. Even tenía quince años e Isak trece, ese mismo año Even entraría a la escuela secundaria superior, lo que lo dejaría con menos días de ocio que antes y estaría bastante ocupado, por lo que él e Isak decidieron disfrutar sus últimos días de vacaciones juntos hasta una larga temporada en la casa de Isak, mirando películas y compartiendo anécdotas.  
Luego de un rato abajo, ambos decidieron ir a la habitación de Isak donde estarían más frescos con el ventilador de piso, Noruega no era famosa por ser cálida, pero ese día hacía suficiente calor para que ambos estuvieran en shorts de playa y camisetas blancas. Even se sentó en la cama, haciendo rebotar una pelotita de tenis en el piso constantemente, mientras Isak se arroja encima de la silla con rueditas en frente de su escritorio.

—¿Y pensaste en que escuela es la indicada para ti? —Isak nunca solía hablar sobre las escuelas, realmente pensaba que la decisión era personal de cada uno, pero en ese momento ya no tenían tema de conversación.

—Estaba pensando en Elvebakken, tiene un excelente plan de estudios en medios de comunicación y edición —dice Even bostezando y continuó rebotando la pelota—. También el Nissen está bien.

—El Nissen —sonrió Isak—. Aun me faltan dos años, pero me gustaría ir allí.

—Deberías ir, te gusta mucho las ciencias —señaló Even.

Even lo conocía mejor que nadie y eso era lo que le gustaba Isak de él, mierda, realmente le gustaba Even de todas las formas posibles, pero Isak no se sentía listo ni para decirle la mitad de las cosas que le haría a su amigo porque son "bros" desde que nacieron prácticamente. Marianne está cansada de contar que cuando ella estaba embarazada de Isak, Even siempre apoyaba su oreja en el vientre abultado intentando escuchar a su amigo dentro, incluso le hablaba o le daba besos al vientre incentivado por su madre Sigrid ¿cómo no enamorarse? Además que Even era jodidamente caliente en todos los aspectos y una parte de Isak gritaba "gay" desde el momento en que fue consciente de todo estos.

—¡ISAK! —llamó su madre, el rubio dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para girar su cuerpo.

—Mamá me llama, ¿puedo dejarte en mi habitación solo? —Isak arqueó una ceja, Even asintió.

—Prometo no destruir tu habitación en los cinco minutos que estés fuera —dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho y presentando juramento—. No explotaré tu habitación, Isabel.

Cuando Isak era pequeño y llevaba el cabello largo, Even había optado por llamarlo Isabel. Al pequeño no le gustaba en lo absoluto y por eso Even continuaba diciéndolo cada vez que podía, pero con el tiempo Isak fue tomando ese apodo como algo divertido y Even lo usaba cada vez que intentaba bromear con él, a pesar que ahora Isak traía el cabello más corto.

Cuando el menor se retiró, Even se tiró en la cama y comenzó a lanzar la pelota hacia el techo para luego atraparla con las manos. Repitió lo mismo durante un tiempo hasta que un ruido de un auto lo distrajo y la pelota fue directo a su frente, golpeándolo y cayendo debajo de la cama. Even se frotó el lugar entumecido por el golpe y se sentó en la cama para buscar la pelota, pero al agacharse solo encontró una caja de zapatos, seguramente la pelota cayó detrás.  
Una vez que sacó la caja debajo de la cama puede estirarse para tomar el objeto, pero sus ojos vuelven a la caja de zapatos y la necesidad y curiosidad le hizo abrirla. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando encontraron al menos tres revistas de contenido sexual. Para Even no era algo extraño que Isak tuviera revistas de ese tipo, ya estaba en edad, incluso él tenía revistas así, pero lo que llamó su atención era el contenido.

Hombres.

Muchos hombres encuerados y con un cuerpo torneado y sexy.

Muchos penes erectos y exhibidos que sorprendieron a Even por el tamaño y grosor. Continuó ojeando la revistas cuando Isak entró al cuarto con dos vasos de jugo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y el rostro de Isak palideció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Isak.... —fue lo único que pudo decir Even, Isak dejó los vasos en el escritorio e inmediatamente le arrebató la revista de las manos para dejarla en la caja y esconderlo debajo de su cama.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¡Es privado! —el enojo era claro, Isak era un chico que se enojaba, su malhumor era digno de ver, pero en este momento el enojo se mezcló con angustia, con dolor, con traición y Even no podía hacer nada para calmarlo.

—Escucha Isak... —Even intentó acercarse a él, pero Isak lo rechazó.

—¡No me toques! Solo....solo ¡vete! —Isak quiso llorar, quiso gritar y empujar a Even lejos de él.

—¿Podemos siquiera hablar de esto? Yo no voy a juzgarte jamás Isak.... —lo que más le dolía a Even era el hecho que esto cambiara las cosas, por lo que intentó de alguna forma hacerle entender a Isak que él lo aceptaría.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Vete, Even! —sollozó. Even odiaba ver llorar a Isak, lo destrozaba. Por lo cual hizo caso y simplemente se fue, sin decir nada más.

Isak rompió a llorar en ese momento.

Se sentía violado, se sentía traicionado y sentía que estaba expuesto ahora. Even sabía la verdad, sabía que era gay, pero no sabía todo lo que provocaba en Isak el hecho que fuera el propio Even quien lo descubriera. Si hubiera sido Jonas o incluso Eva, tal vez no fuera tan grave, pero el rechazo en los ojos de Even lo torturaría, por más que el chico no lo "rechazara", su amistad cambiaría para siempre.

**Actualidad.**

Isak ya estaba listo para su primer año en Nissen. Se las había ingeniado relativamente bien para evitar a Even durante el resto del verano y posteriormente cuando empezó el nuevo año escolar, Even estaba realmente ocupado para pasar por su casa.  
Le había mandado mensajes, pero Isak lo dejó en visto durante varios meses hasta que simplemente dejó de mandarlos, era como si una bruma helada los hubiera cubierto a los dos y aunque Isak extrañaba estar con Even durante los fines de semana, sabía que esto era lo mejor luego de la situación que pasaron.

Al año siguiente salió del armario con su madre, ella le había dicho "Mi querido niño, siempre lo supe" y lo abrazó tan dulcemente como solo una madre podía hacerlo. Lo mismo ocurrió con su padre, al cual no le importó ni molestó que su hijo fuera gay, eso es una cosa, pero otra completamente diferente era decirle a sus amigos que era gay.  
Jonas se lo adelantó, cuando Isak le dijo "tengo que contarte algo", inmediatamente le preguntó: "¿eres gay, no?", lo cual hizo que soltara un suspiro pesado y asintiera. Su vida ha cambiado mucho desde ese instante, ahora se sentía más libre, pero aun estaba inseguro sobre los besos y el sexo con otros varones, no había intentado ni una vez acercarse a uno y cada vez que entraba a Grindr, los tipos le preguntaban cosas extrañas como si se venía mucho o si quería llenarle de leche el culo. No estaba para eso, se encontraba traumatizado.

Y su primer día de clases no mejoró. Después de dos años iba a ver de nuevo a Even y no estaba tan seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Even fue su primer amor, el primer chico por el que sintió cosas y tuvo sueños húmedos, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se despertaba con una eyaculación en sus pantalones que creyó no iba a tener el mismo sentimiento.

Jonas lo acompañaba mientras hablaba.

Y entonces lo ve. Su mundo vuelve a recordar ese día hace dos años y debe usar el cuerpo de Jonas para cubrirse —que gracias al cielo es relativamente un poco más alto que él en esos momentos—. Fue fácil de ver, es el único chico rubio con sudadera con capucha color negro con el slogan "Penetrator". Por una parte, nunca pensó que Even sería parte de un grupo tan misógino como ese, sobre todo por la forma de ser de Even quien siempre parecía tener una palabra dulce para todo; pero por otro lado, volver a verlo le removió toda clases de dudas y terrores en su cabeza, no sabía si estaba capacitado para enfrentarlo después de lo que ocurrió y nadie en la escuela sabía que él se encontraba fuera en ese momento, ni siquiera Even.

—¡Por amor de dios, Isak! —exclamó Jonas pasando su mirada desde Even hasta Isak como si fuera un partido de tenis—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Even está justo allí y no tengo ganas de verlo, mirarlo, ni hablar con él —bufó con fastidio, saliendo de alrededor de Jonas cuando Even ya no estuvo más en su vista.

—Tú y Even han sido amigos desde siempre, incluso cuando nos conocimos, siempre estabas alrededor de Even como un idiota ¿qué pasa ahora? Hace años que no hemos salido todos juntos a tomar algo —Jonas conocía a Even, le caía bien, pero siempre que salían era porque Isak lo invitaba y no por ser amigos directos. Jonas ni siquiera preguntó cuando vio que Even ya no aparecía tanto entre el grupo de amigos, supo que debido a que entró al colegio secundario superior, sus horarios eran más apretados y no podía salir a divertirse, pero en su consciencia sabía que eso no era la verdad.

—Bien, nos peleamos ¿contento? —preguntó Isak acomodándose más el cabello debajo de su gorra, odiaba tener que repetir la misma historia siempre, pero de cierta manera debía hacerlo. Entonces Isak le comentó a Jonas sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día hace dos años, con todos los detalles que pudo dar y Jonas comenzó a reírse en su cara—. ¿De qué mierda te ríes?

—¿En serio? Pensé que era mucho más trágico, como que durmió con tu hermana o algo así, ay Isak —bufó y miró hacia todos lados—. Eres un idiota.

—Me importa una mierda, hace dos años que no hablamos y ahora es un puto penetrator.

—Bueno, eso no lo esperaba de él la verdad —alzó sus hombros el joven de risos.

—Estamos en estadios diferentes de la vida, es decir, sigue siendo mi "amigo" pero a un nivel menos íntimo que antes.

—No puedes considerar a alguien tu amigo si no son técnicamente "amigos", Isak —dijo Jonas, tenía la puta razón, pero Isak no se la iba a dar.

Las clases pasaron bastante tranquilas, solamente una vez más vio a Even durante el día y fue en el comedor, pero estaba tan ocupado hablando con sus otros amigos Penetrator que prácticamente no había volteado ver a Isak y es que el muchacho era bastante obvio tratando de ocultar su cuerpo en Jonas, que era un poco más morrudo pero aun así sobresalía perfectamente, el hecho de ocultarse lo hacía más notorio que si estuviera ignorando a Even.

En cases de biología conoció a Magnus, un joven rubio y lleno de granos que parecía bastante agradable con Isak, claro, lo acosaba constantemente, pero eso era otro tema que no quería hablar. Por otro lado, Mahdi era compañero de matemáticas de Jonas y lo había unido al grupo porque tenía hierba y a Jonas le gustaba siempre tener a sus amigos cerca y a sus proveedores aun más cerca.

La hora de salida era a las 15:20 de la tarde, por lo que los chicos se despidieron en el pasillo. Mahdi y Magnus toman el tranvía para el lado contrario al que lo toman Jonas y él, pero en ese momento, Jonas tenía que encontrarse con su novia Eva en un shopping a unas cuadras del Nissen por lo que él quedó solo. Aprovechó el tiempo para sentarse en una banca sin respaldo, colocando una pierna de cada lado mientras miraba hacia la derecha la cancha que estaba del otro lado del Nissen, estaban entrenando los chicos del club de futbol y la mayoría eran bastante guapos. Isak no había salido del armario en la escuela, sí en la escuela anterior, pero no en esta y le daba un cierto miedo hacerlo, había escuchado hablar de los penetreators y su ideología de cogerse a media escuela, lo que le hacía poner el machismo a su máximo exponencial, por lo que la idea de salir del armario y proclamarse abiertamente gay no era una opción en esos momentos.

Se relamió los labios y suspiró, habían chicos guapos.

—Hola —susurró una voz grave, Isak giró y vio al último ser con el que quería tener comunicación. Even Bech Næsheim se encontraba justo delante de él, Isak no podía salir corriendo, sería demasiado obvio, por lo que se mantuvo allí y esperó hasta que Even pusiera también una pierna de cada lado del banco quedando enfrentados los dos, pero dado que el maldito Even no dejaba de crecer, sus piernas eran en exceso largas—. Tanto tiempo.

—Mierda, Even ¿cuánto mides ahora? ¿cinco metros? —preguntó cuando sintió las rodillas de Even rozando las suyas, a pesar de estar a una distancia prudencial.

—Mido un metro noventa y tres —sonrió, como Even siempre solía hacerlo. Isak desvió la mirada por segunda vez.

—¿Viniste a avisarme lo que mides? —preguntó Isak, Even sopló y bajó la cabeza.

—Tú preguntaste, pero, ¿Sigues enojado conmigo por lo de las revistas? —Even pareció angustiado, por lo que Isak levantó la cabeza y lo admiró con nostalgia—. En serio Isak, lo lamentó, ¿sabes? Me importa una mierda si eres gay, bi, tri o ni.....me resulta exactamente igual, pero quiero a mi amigo de nuevo. He estado como mierda todos estos días, incluso todos estos malditos dos años, me he vuelto loco, quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo, por favor Isak....eres de los únicos amigos que tengo.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —musitó Isak, Even lo miró a los ojos arqueando la ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Inténtalo de nuevo —levantó los hombros y pasó su pierna por encima del banco para dejarlas a las dos de ambos lados.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Isak suspiró pesadamente y giró su cabeza hacia donde está Even.

—Te daré una puta oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo, como amigos.... —mordió su labio inferior—. La verdad es que también te extrañé, estuve tratando de ocultarme de ti todo este tiempo.

—Lo noté, pero supuse que necesitabas tu tiempo —comentó Even e imitó a Isak colocando ambas piernas en el mismo lugar—. Pero me estaba volviendo loco.

—Bien, entonces.....no volveremos a hablar de esto ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—La parte de las revistas no existieron y estos dos años caímos en un agujero negro —comentó, Even sonrió y asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces —susurró y miró el cielo—. Hay algo que debo decirte, Even.

—¿Dime? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—Soy gay, muy gay, condenadamente gay y no hay cambios ni devoluciones ¿De acuerdo?

—Ehm, de acuerdo —Even rió para sus adentros e Isak también lo dice,

—¿Eso no cambiará nada entre nosotros, verdad?

—En lo absoluto, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Amigos para siempre.

—Amigos para siempre —murmuró Even tomando la mano extendida de Isak.

**Nueve años antes.**

—¡No soy una niña! —gritó Isak y se enterró en el arenero mientras unos niños se reían y burlaban de él.

A Isak le gustaba llevar el pelo largo ¿eso era un crimen? Simplemente le agradaba sentir que su cabello crecía y peinarlo hacia delante, nadie se había quejado en ese momento cuando él quiso hacerlo, nunca nadie le había dicho niña y a su hermana mayor Lea parecía gustarle bastante verlo peinado de esa manera, pero ahora que estaba comenzando la primaria, Isak recibía muchos insultos de brabucones de su colegio, algunos lo trataban de niña pequeña y otros simplemente se burlaban de él y se burlaban de su actitud haciéndolo más amanerado. ¡Isak era un niño fuerte!

—Isabel —la voz de Even resonó en el parque e Isak se enojó y le arrojó un poco de arena, pero Even era muy rápido y se tiró hacia atrás.

—¡Aléjate! No soy una niña —gruñó, Even entonces sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente para inclinarse delante de él.

—No lo eres, quien diga eso es porque es un idiota.

—¡Tú me llamas Isabel! —exclamó Isak, enojado e irritada.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo —dijo Even mientras se sentaba en la arena y le acariciaba el cabello largo—. Me gusta mucho tu cabello.

—¿Hm? —Isak respiró fuerte por la nariz y se secó las lágrimas—. ¿De verdad?

—De verdad —musitó Even, con esa sonrisa dulce y maravillosa.

—¿Te....gusta mi cabello? —Isak tomó un mechón, solo uno, y lo miró, no había nada de particular en él—. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Que te pertenece a ti.

**Actualidad.**

—¿Por qué eres un penetrator? —preguntó Isak caminando hacia el tranvía, Even mordió sus carnoso labio inferior y giró sus ojos hacia donde estaba Isak, a un costado de su cuerpo—. No te veo como alguien que exhibe con cuantas chicas se acuestan.

—Bueno, solo tengo una sudadera con capucha y es esta —indicó el rubio más alto mientras se detenía en la parada del tranvía—. Nadie en la escuela la tiene salvo yo.

—¿Y entonces por qué te uniste a ese grupo? —preguntó Isak, arqueando la ceja.

—Cuando entré no tenía muchos amigos, acababa de pelearme contigo y fue muy difícil establecer vínculos. Además estaba mi 'problema' y eso me hacía sentirme inferior a todos los demás —comentó Even alzando los hombros, Isak sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Even, poco antes de separarse había sido diagnosticado con trastorno bipolar, la enfermedad no había sido para nada un factor de desarme en su vínculo, incluso los había unido más, pero sabía que era una mierda cuando empezabas una relación nueva—. Chris y William me acobijaron en su grupo.

—Hubiera pensado que irías a Elvebakken —continuó—. Siempre dijiste que tenía un excelente plan de estudios en medios de comunicación.

—Lo tiene, al igual que el Nissen, te dije que era mi segunda opción —indicó Even y se apoyó a la pared—. Pero hubo muchos problemas con mis papeles y la solicitud, no pude presentarme al examen de ingreso, así que opté por Nissen, que no te pide un examen de ingreso anterior.

—Sí.

—Además, sabía que había posibilidades que vengas aquí —masculló y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás—. Por lo que eso hizo que los años pasaran rápidamente.

—¿En serio querías seguir viéndome luego que me mantuve en silencio contigo durante dos años?

—Llámame idiota —el tranvía se detuvo delante de ellos, Isak y Even se subieron y se sentaron en uno de los asientos cercanos a la puerta.

Permanecieron el recorrido en silencio, la parada de Even era justamente una antes que la de Isak, por lo que tendrían un momento antes que ambos bajaran, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que ya se encontraban cerca de la parada de Even.

—¿Sigues conservando el mismo número? —preguntó Even, sacando su teléfono celular.

—Sí.

—Yo no, te lo perdí en un episodio maníaco y nunca lo encontré, por lo que cambié de número y chip —Even escribe en su teléfono un mensaje que Isak recibió—. Mándame mensaje si necesitas hablar o algo —comentó y se levantó de su asiento para bajar—. Que tengas una linda noche, Isak.

—Igual, Even.

**Continuará**


	2. Novia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak recuerda la primera vez que Even tuvo novia y tienen una charla sexual bastante entretenida.

**Dos años antes.**

Isak no era de salir mucho con sus amigos, prefería estar en casa jugando fifa y comiendo algo que caminar por las extensas calles de Oslo y ese día no fue diferente a otros. Era sábado en la tarde, Isak había invitado a Jonas a jugar y Even se les uniría más tarde o eso era lo que pensaba el menor, por lo que cuando Even apareció en su puerta a las tres de la tarde, Isak se sorprendió.   
Él había citado a Jonas a las cuatro, Even JAMAS llegaba una hora antes a ningún lado, lo cual le dio un pálpito: Even tenía algún tipo de chisme o información que quería compartir con él sin que se entere Jonas.

—¡Isak, Isak! —la voz gruesa de Even resonó en el cuarto apenas abrió la puerta, ni siquiera se anunció, ya Even conocía tanto a Isak que incluso sabía si el ambiente era propicio para entrar o el muchacho más joven se estaba masturbando, simplemente lo sabía con solo sentir la sensación en la atmósfera, pero aun así podría haber tocado la puerta.

—¡Mierda Even! Toca la puerta una vez en tu puta vida ¿quieres? —preguntó Isak, Even sonrió—. Podría haber estado desnudo.

—No es como si no te hubiera visto desnudo alguna vez.

—¡No es lo mismo verme desnudo a los cuatro años que verme desnudo a los trece! —explicó Isak, pero Even no le hizo caso y se arrojó a la cama, con sus largas extremidades abarcando toda la longitud de la misma—. A todo esto, los cité a las cuatro ¿qué haces aquí a las tres?

—No podía aguantar más para decírtelo —Even se acomodó en la cama y se sentó para quedar justo frente a Isak, quien estaba apoyado en ella con la espalda en el respaldo y un libro en la mano—. ¿Estás listo?

—¿Mataste a alguien y necesitas una persona que te ayude a deshacerte del cadáver? —cuestionó con gracia, Even resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién crees que soy? —contestó divertido—. No, no, es otra cosa.

—¡Dime! —Isak se acercó un poco, Even relamió sus labios y sonrió.

—Tengo una novia —la mirada de Isak cambió un poco pero intentó no ser suficientemente obvio, aunque Even era un maestro para adivinar lo que Isak pensaba e inmediatamente agregó—. Esto no significa que voy a dejarte de lado, Isak.

—¿Eh? No, espera, yo no...

—No tienes que preocuparte, nuestra relación seguirá intacta —Even acarició la espalda de Isak con suavidad para evitar que este se sintiera rechazado o despreciado, el más joven suspiró.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó.

—Sonja —sonrió—. ¿Te acuerdas la chica que te dije que estaba en mi clase de drama? La rubia de cabello corto ¿te acuerdas? —preguntó nuevamente, Isak trató de hacer memoria pero sabe que cuando Even habla usualmente él se pierde en sus ojos y su sonrisa, prácticamente no le presta demasiada atención a lo que dice, por lo que simplemente asintió—. Bueno, ella se acercó a mí para pedirme las notas del viernes que faltó, nos encontramos a la mañana y estuvimos casi todo el día juntos.

—Me alegro por ti, Even —musitó volviendo a su libro—. Hace tiempo que estabas buscando novia.

—No estaba buscando novia, es normal a mi edad que uno tenga novia —alzó los hombros, lo quería quedarse afuera seguramente.

—Es TAN heteronormativo eso —pasó su lengua por su dedo índice y pasa de página de su libro.

—Disculpe por eso —Even se rió, esa risa que solamente Even tiene y que es capaz de iluminar incluso la habitación más oscura—. Quiero que la conozcas algún día.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas mi aprobación? —preguntó desinteresado.

—Bueno, es normal que conozca a mi mejor amigo y tú eres mi mejor amigo.

Cada vez que de Even salía la palabra "amigo" a Isak le dolía profundamente en su corazón. No porque no lo fueran, sino porque Isak quería más que solo ser amigos. Estaba enamorado de Even desde que tiene memoria, pero intentó reprimir todos esos sentimientos agónicos en su pecho para poder ser feliz. Aun así, era inevitable que algún día Even presentaría una novia oficial y él tendría que tragarse toda esa mierda, aunque le doliera, debía ser un buen amigo para Even.

—Me encantaría conocerla —susurró y sus labios se deslizaron en una sonrisa.

—Saldremos el próximo sábado a la tarde ¿quieres venir a tomar un helado con nosotros?

—¿Tomar un helado? No es eso infantil —Even se rió e Isak no comprendió el por qué—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿No sabes el significado de tomar un helado? Isak, creí que eras más inteligente.

—¿Hay un significado de tomar un helado? —alzó los hombros, Even suspiró.

—Olvidé lo joven que eres —suspiró y cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar intensamente a Isak—. Cuando invitas a una chica a tomar un helado, quiere decir que estás viendo que tan bien chupa una polla.

—¿Chupar una....? —Isak se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado—. ¿En serio, Even?

—Tengo quince años, no esperas que muera virgen ¿verdad? Si somos novios, inevitablemente en algún momento va a suceder y quiero estar preparado —alzó los hombros—. Chupar un pene es lo menos íntimo que podemos hacer en cuando al sexo.

—No creo que sea menos íntimo si te atragantas con una polla —Isak negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de no entender, Even vuelve a sonreír—. Así que el helado es la representación gráfica del órgano sexual. ¿Qué pasa si lo muerde?

—Mantendré alejado mi pene de su boca.

**Actualidad.**

Como hace dos años atrás, Isak y Even estaban en la habitación del primero, salvo que la situación era completamente diferente. A Marianne le había sorprendido que Isak llegara con Even a la casa luego de una semana de iniciado las clases, pero su sorpresa fue remplazada por una sonrisa sincera y un fuerte abrazo al muchacho que había crecido muchísimo de la última vez que se vieron. Isak jamás le contó a su madre que había perdido contacto casi total con Even, aunque suponía que lo sabía dado que en ocasiones Sigrid llegaba a su casa a tomar el té y Even no veía con ella, excusándolo siempre por estar "muy atareado" con su primer año en Nissen, pero se sostuvo durante muchos meses en el tiempo.

Subieron a la habitación de Isak y se sentaron al lado del ventanal, donde Even colocó su mochila y sacó un porro de allí para fumar un poco. Abrieron la ventana para que no quedara el olor en la habitación y prendieron el cigarro mientras charlaban y escuchaban NWA y NAS en volumen bajo. Isak no hablaba demasiado, él a veces le lanzaba miradas a Even y este las respondía con su clásica sonrisa, no necesitaban hacerlo, ellos se conocían más de lo que les gustaría y era suficiente para ellos una simple mirada para entenderlo todo.

—Te sigue gustando NAS por lo que veo —comentó Isak, recibiendo el cigarro que Even le extendía.

—Amo a NAS —comentó y se recostó un poco mejor en el ventanal.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que me lo hiciste escuchar, pensé que era una mierda.

—Eras muy joven para que te guste, pero ahora te encanta NWA, creo que eso es mucho decir.

—Tú tuviste la culpa con esa mierda del hip-hop de los 90 —rió un poco y fumó una calada del humo de cigarro para luego esparcirlo en el aire—. No te he preguntado pero ¿cómo van las cosas con Sonja?

—¿Sonja? —Even arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, es que a la mañana me desperté pensando en el día que me comentaste que tenías novia ¿lo recuerdas? —alzó los hombros y pasó el porro a Even—. Por eso pregunto.

—Corté con ella hace al menos medio año —comentó y tomó el porro para fumar un poco más—. Era una relación un poco tóxica.

—¿Toxica por qué?

—La cuestión con Sonja es que ella está siempre en control, dice lo que siento y lo que pienso, eso asusta un poco porque tiene razón, todo lo que dice es verdad —masculló y miró a Even—. Solo quería ser un poco más libre ¿sabes?

—Es difícil con tu enfermedad, hay que controlarte de cierta forma.

—Sí —suspiró—. Pero a veces deseo que no todo sea mi enfermedad ¿sabes? Soy una persona adulta que quiere pensar y vivir por si misma libremente.

—Eso suena genial....y triste al mismo tiempo —Isak miró por la ventana.

—Oye Isak, no quiero que te enojes conmigo pero quiero hacerte una pregunta desde hace un tiempo —comentó Even un tanto nervioso, mientras continua inhalando de su porro.

—¿Hm? —Isak arqueó la ceja derecha.

—Quería saber si continuas teniendo esas revistas que encontré debajo de tu cama —señaló con su cabeza debajo de la cama, Isak suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no, ahora solo consumo porno cibernético —contestó con una sonrisa—. Las tiré ese mismo día, no quería que mi madre las encuentre.

—¿Siempre te gustaron los chicos? —cuestionó, Isak golpeó suavemente su cabeza contra el marco del ventanal donde está apoyado y miró hacia arriba.

—Sí, Even. Siempre me gustaron los chicos.

—¿Incluso cuando éramos pequeños? Es decir, cuando tenías el cabello largo.

—No sabía que era 'amor' en ese momento, si es por lo que me preguntas —rodó los ojos y continuó—. Pero podríamos decir que siempre me llamó más la atención el género masculino que el femenino.

—¿Y haz besado a un chico? —nuevamente las preguntas de Even lo dejaban algo incómodo, mordió su labio inferior y giró su cabeza hacia el lado de la ventana.

—Algo así, no mucho, en realidad solamente fueron picos en una fiesta por una puta apuesta o algo así, pero nada memorable —contestó Isak—. Tampoco he tenido sexo ni nada de eso.

—¿Y has bajado en un chico? —cuestionó Even, con cierta duda en su mirada. Isak lo miró con desesperación.

—¿Qué mierda, Even? ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

—No lo sé, solo quería preguntar, nos contamos todo —alzó los hombros y terminó el cigarro, Isak rodó los ojos de nuevo y le miró.

—No, no he bajado en un chico ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Entonces no has chupado un pene nunca? —Even era curioso, Isak lo sabía, pero a veces él no se sentía preparado para responder.

—¿Tú has chupado una vagina?

—Ahora veo lo horrible que suena, lo siento —rió un poco entre dientes y miró su regazo—. A Sonja no le gustaba muchos esas cosas, así que nunca bajé en ella.

—¿Qué hiciste después de terminar con Sonja? ¿Saliste con alguien más? —esta vez era Isak el curioso y Even nunca se negaba a responderle a Isak.

—Dos chicas nada más, una no pasó nada más que uno o dos besos, pero la otra la conocí en una fiesta de unos chicos de tercero —comentó mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Ella era un poco mayor que yo y sí bajé en ella, pero no lo sentí tan agradable como pensaba que sería, ella disfrutó más.

—¿Cuántos años tenía?

—Hmm, no sé.....¿veinte? —Isak se sorprendió y lo miró con los ojos saltones.

—¿Veinte? ¿en serio, Even?

—Bueno, no sé....es confuso, creo que estaba teniendo un episodio maníaco o algo así —se relamió los labios.

—No volveré a verte la boca del mismo modo.

—¿Miras mucho mi boca? —sonrió, Isak se negó a responder.

—Ahora entiendo porqué nadie tiene tu sudadera de penetrator, te gustan mayores.

—¡No era una anciana! —Isak comenzó a reírse y a Even no le quedó otra que también reír.

**19:30**

Even se había ido a casa a las 18 horas e Isak se quedó solo en su habitación organizando sus cosas para al día siguiente. Estaba concentrado en acomodar y arreglar todo que sacó una vieja carpeta con dibujos y se le cayeron varios de ellos. No recordaba haber dibujado algo de ello pero luego una neurona se activó y recordó que Even era un excelente dibujante. Efectivamente los dibujos eran de Even. Algunos garabateaban a Romeo + Julieta, "la épica historia de amor" de Baz Luhrmann. Even era un ferviente admirador del director de cine y había visto todas sus películas una docena de veces, aun recordaba cuando el muchacho quería hacer una grabación de película para su clase de tecnología y comunicación, era una extraña historia donde los protagonistas eran Vladimir Putin y el capitán América.

**Cinco años antes.**

—¿Qué demonios? —Isak entró al cuarto de Even pasada las cinco de la tarde y este se encontraba acomodando en lo que era una caja de zapatos a una Barbie, el capitán América y un muñeco con la cara de Vladimir Putin.

—Estoy haciendo una película para mi clases de tecnología y comunicación de la escuela, que bueno que pudiste venir, así serás mi cameraman —Even le estampó el celular en el pecho a un Isak de diez años.

A pesar que se llevaban dos años, Isak le llegaba a mitad del pecho de Even. El chico mayor terminó con los detalles de luz y le pidió a Isak que prenda la cámara de su teléfono.

—¿Y de qué va a tratar? ¿Por qué ese Ken tiene la cara de Vladimir Putin? —preguntó Isak, Even negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendes una mente creativa, por eso estas en ciencias —sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Isak con ternura—. Se trata que Capitán América y Vladimir Putin se aman, pero Sarah Palin les hizo un hechizo para que cada vez que se besaran, un gatito muera de SIDA —explicó como si fuera la idea más ingeniosa de todas.

—¿Qué mierda? —cuestionó el más pequeño.

—¿Verdad que es genial?

—La Barbie es Sarah Palin —preguntó Isak señalando la muñeca.

—No, eso es solo Barbie porque tiene que haber una chica sexy en la historia —explicó con ingenio—. Aunque Sarah Palin podría ser una chica sexy.

—¡Por amor de dios, Even! Esa mujer debe tener la edad de mi abuela....

—Cincuenta años no es ser viejo, Isak.... —el niño pone los ojos en blanco y se prepara para grabar.

**Actualidad.**

**Even  
(En línea)**

Acabo de acordarme que tu obsesión por las mujeres mayores data de hace tiempo  
¿te acuerdas cuando grabaste esa tonta historia del Capitán América y Vladimir Putin?  
Llamaste a Sarah Palin sexy.

Jajajajajajaja  
Sarah Palin es sexy.  
Y eso no significa que me gusten las mujeres mayores.

Jeniffer Aniston también te gustaba  
Recuerdo que me contaste que te tocaste pensando en ella.

Jeniffer Aniston es la excepción a toda regla  
sin importar la edad que tenga, sigue siendo sexy  
es como Brad Pitt para ti.

No me gusta Brad Pitt.

A todos los gays le gusta Brad Pitt

Estas generalizando  
Y odias generalizar.

Mala mía  
Me daré latigazos para enmendar mi error.

Deberías  
quiero ver las marcas mañana

Eres malo, Isak  
Nos vemos mañana  
Que descanses.

Adiós.

**Continuará**


	3. Dolores y traiciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdos del pasado de Even e Isak. Chat con el balloon squads y una charla un poco subida de tono con isak.

**Hace nueve años**

Even odia admitirlo, pero a veces estar con Isak es bastante irritante. No solamente porque es más pequeño que él, sino porque Isak es un poco mandón y llorón al mismo tiempo. Isak estaba cursando el primer año de primaria y estaba algo demandante, mientras que Even ya llevaba tres años en esa escuela y había hecho su propio grupo de amigos.   
No, no es que le molestara la presencia de Isak, Even adoraba a Isak, no podía vivir sin jalar esas bonitas mejillas regordetas y besarlos suavemente como si fuera un bebé, Even adora cada parte de Isak, Even ama a Isak, pero a veces desearía que no fuera tan intenso como lo era.

Cuando Even tenía ocho años y debía caminar todo el trecho a la escuela compartiendo su momento con Isak Valtersen —quien acababa de cumplir recientemente los seis años— Even por un momento deseo que lo atropellara el auto que estaba a una distancia considerable de ellos. Isak chillaba mientras se quejaba de absolutamente todo, así era él, usualmente su madre lo jalaba del brazo y eso terminaba la discusión, pero ese día ambas mujeres no pudieron acompañarlos y el camino a la escuela era suficientemente corto para dejar a Lea encargada de ambos menores, aunque ella era tan menor como los niños, tenía diez años.   
Lea jaló de la mano a Isak, pero este continuó quejándose y tirando de la ropa de su amigo Even quien estaba esperando morir lentamente en ese preciso momento.

—Ya, Isak, estamos llegando —dijo Lea, cansada de tantos aullidos de su hermano pequeño.

—Me duelen los pies, tengo mucho calor y tengo sueño —bufó con resignación—. No quiero ir al colegio.

Era el primer día de clases, hacía calor claramente, pero a Even no le molestaba tanto, la escuela era lo bastante fresca para él. Lea tiró nuevamente de la mano de Isak y este se despegó completamente de la niña cayendo sobre Even hacia el suelo. Ambos quedaron allí, tirados por unos segundos hasta que Isak se puso a llorar por haberse lastimado.

—¡Me empujaste Lea! Eres mala, le diré a mami.... —sollozó afligido. Even suspiró, estando a punto de calmar a Isak cuando vio a un grupo de tres niños mirarlo fijamente.

Eran sus amigos de tercer grado de primaria, los chicos más cool de todo el instituto, quien llevaban ropa a la moda y a veces vestían con zapatillas de primer nivel. Los chicos se acercaron mientras fruncía el rostro, observaron al pequeño Isak con su cabellera larga y sus ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas e inmediatamente miraron a Even tratando de buscar respuestas.

—Ya Isak, no seas llorón, aléjate de mi —Even empujó suavemente a Isak, pero dado a que él se encontraba en crecimiento e Isak aun era muy pequeño, el suave empujón terminó siendo muy brusco e hizo que Isak estrellara su cara contra el pavimento, haciéndolo llorar aun más.

Probablemente fue la desesperación al hecho que había lastimado a Isak sin querer o tal vez el querer aparentar ser genial ante los chicos que estaban mirándolo, pero Even se levantó, sacudió su ropa y miró con el ceño fruncido a Isak.

—No llores, eres una nena —bufó girándose para luego ir con sus amigos mientras estos se burlaban de lo bebé que era Isak.

El pequeño lo miró con sus ojos aun llenos de lágrimas, no dijo nada.

Even se arrepintió al instante, nunca había hecho algo así a Isak en el primer día del colegio, pero de cierta forma su pánico lo había llevado a eso. Después de unos días, Isak pudo perdonarlo cuando Even le compró una paleta de dulce, pero Even jamás pudo perdonarse por haberle hecho lo que le hizo a Isak y eso quedó muy profundo grabado en su corazón. Más tarde tendría nuevos amigos, entre ellos los de su grupo de balloon squads.

**Actualidad.**

—¡Hey, amigo, hey! —Chris le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos y Even despertó de su ensoñación. Últimamente ha tenido muchos recuerdos de Isak y él siendo muy jóvenes, errores que cometió constantemente sobre su amistad y el dolor que le causa haberlo dañado tantas veces sin darse cuenta, ahora entendía por qué Isak le había dejado de hablar, incluso cuando lo que pasó con las revistas era tan mundano que no hizo falta hablarlo—. Haz estado perdido desde la primera clase a las ocho y son —miró su reloj—. ¡Doce y quince!

—Lo siento Chris ¿qué decías? —preguntó Even, tratando de concentrarse.

—Los Yakuza parece que están nuevamente detrás de uno de los nuestros, el otro día escuché a un tipo hablar de eso —comentó el muchacho y giró su mirada a Williams que se sentaba a la derecha de Even—. Parece que quieren pelea, hay un problema de drogas en el medio y nos tiene entre ojos a los Penetrators.

—Deberíamos dejar de meternos en eso, somos estudiantes de secundario, no delincuentes juveniles —dijo Even volviendo a su comida y levantando la mirada para ver si Isak estaba en su mesa, pero solamente se veía a Jonas hablando con un chico de color y uno rubio con granos, no había señal de Isak.

—Es mejor dejarlo así, no nos moveremos hasta que den el primer paso —comentó Williams y miró su teléfono otra vez.

—Pero ¿y si nos toma inadvertidos? —cuestionó Chris a su amigo, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Ahí haremos el plan que hemos estado planificando desde hace un mes —musitó Williams, Even lo miró.

—¿Qué plan?

—Haz estado tan pendiente de tu amigo el de primero que casi no nos has escuchado, Even —Chris levantó los hombros y suspiró.

—Bueno, perdón por tratar de recuperar a mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

—¿Isak, verdad? —Williams miró por primera vez a Even, este asintió—. Parece agradable.

—Es agradable, fue mi mejor amigo durante....uuuff, desde que tengo memoria supongo, lo vi nacer, incluso apoyé mi oreja en el vientre de su madre cuando él estaba dentro —indicó Even con orgullo, Chris y Williams levantaron los hombros sin darle importancia.

—Es bueno tener un mejor amigo, Even, pero concéntrate un poco aquí ¿quieres? Si los Yakuza quieren guerra, tendrán ¿estás dentro? —Chris se relamió los labios y Even giró su cabeza para ver como Isak entra al comedor, sin presentar mayor importancia al discurso de su amigo.

—Sí, sí...

—¿Sí? —preguntaron Williams y Chris al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, ahora vengo —Even tomó la charola con su comida y salió directo a donde estaba Isak cerca de los basureros, arrojó todo el contenido al tacho y sonrió—. Isak, estás tarde.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, es que he estado ocupado en la biblioteca, un chico me está ayudando para los exámenes de química y biología —indicó alzando los hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Quién?

—Tal vez ni lo conoces, se llama Julián, va a primero como yo, pero de otra sección —dijo Isak, bostezó un poco tapándose la boca—. Perdón.

—¿No has dormido bien?

—No, hay exámenes de química y biología pronto —Even puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que yo recuerde no hay exámenes el primer mes de clases, Isak, relájate.

—Pero todo es nuevo y difícil, no es como si pudiera perder el tiempo. Además tú estás con esa mierda del russ bus, tampoco tienes mucho tiempo ¿no?

—Pero duermo mis 7 horas diarias.

—¿Serán las pastillas que te hacen dormir? —rodó los ojos, Even vuelve a sonreír.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo luego del colegio?

—No puedo, quedé con unirme con Jonas para comer un kebab.

—¡Oh, sí, Jonas! —Even giró para ver que Jonas los estaba mirando, hizo una señal de saludo y Jonas se la devolvió—. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

—¿Desesperado por atención?

—¡Pff! Claro que no, los espero después de clases —Isak sonrió y se dirigió a Jonas mientras que Even volvió a su mesa, pero su celular vibró varias veces antes que lo tome nuevamente.

**Balloon Squard  
(Adam, Mikael, Elías, Yousef, Mutta)**

**_Ayer_ **

**Elías**  
No cuenten conmigo, soy musulman.

**Mikael**  
Todos lo somos, hombre  
Bueno excepto Yousef que se convirtió al cristianismo  
Y Even que es...  
¿qué era Even?

**Yousef**  
Ateo  
Por cierto, no me convertí al cristianismo  
También soy ateo.

**_Hoy_ **

**Adam**  
¿Sale juntada con FIFA?

**Mikael**  
Cuenta conmigo, Addi-poh

**Mutta**  
¿Llevo algo para tomar?

**Elías**  
Somos musulmanes, no podemos tomar.

**Mikael**  
Te he visto tomar cerveza hace apenas unos días.

Me uno  
¿cuándo y dónde?

**Elías**  
¡Estás vivo!  
Íbamos a denunciarte como desaparecido  
En unas horas.

Me alegra tener amigos tan geniales  
que denuncian mi desaparición una semana después  
confiaré en ustedes, chicos.

**Yousef**  
No te preocupes  
Sana me dijo que estás re-vinculándote con Isak  
Eso es bueno, Even.

**Elías**  
Espera, Sana es mi hermana  
¿Cómo sabes eso y yo no?

**Mikael**  
Uuuuuh soplándole la hermana al líder del grupo

**Yousef**  
Sana y yo no tenemos nada  
aun.

**Elías**  
Intenso.

Aun no me dicen cuándo y dónde  
si no sé cuándo y dónde ¿cómo podemos planear?

**Yousef**  
Puedo después de clases, salgo a las 15

**Elías  
**Yo también ¿nos encontramos en la salida de Elvebakken y vamos para Nissen?

**Adam**  
Pásenme a buscar  
putos.

**Mutta**  
Y a mí también.

¿Y si nos encontramos en la pizzerría?  
¿O en KB?

**Mikael**  
KB suena genial  
todos sabemos ir.

**Elías**  
Hecho.

**Mikael**  
Hecho.

**Yousef**  
Hecho.

Hecho

**Mutta**  
Hecho.

**Adam**  
Hecho. Nos vemos a las 15 allí.

Perfecto chicos.  
Oh mierda  
Tengo que cancelar con Isak.

**Elías**  
La novia

**Mikael**  
Jajajajajaja

Los odio chicos  
Ni siquiera sé por qué me junto con ustedes.

**Adam**  
Porque nos amas y somos tus amigos más cercanos.

**Mutta**  
Nos amas, Evinpoooh.

**Elías**  
Mierda, ustedes son maricones.

Nos vemos.

**Isak  
(En línea)**

Tengo que cancelar los kebab  
Mis amigos hicieron planes de FIFA  
y sabes nuestra regla de FIFA.

Jajajajajajajaja  
No te preocupes,  
Yo también te cancelaría por el FIFA.

Me alegra que volvamos a hacer amigos  
¿cómo pude vivir estos dos años sin ti?

No lo sé.  
¿Tu novia no estaba en la regla de fifa?

Ella no entendía nada  
creyó que era una idiotez.

¡DESHONRA!  
¡DESGRACIA!

tE aMo

Tonto.

<3

<3

<3

<3

¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!

Nos vemos mañana, Isak.

Nos vemos mañana, Even.

**Hace dos años.**

—Isak —susurró Even mientras estaba acostado uno con las piernas de un lado y el otro con las piernas del otro lado, lo único que estaba uno al lado del otro eran las cabezas que se encontraban en el medio. Los dos miraban al techo, mientras Isak suspiraba y escuchaba a Even, este jugaba con la pelota lanzándola hacia el techo.

—Vas a arruinar mi techo, Even —musitó.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener una novia? —musitó y giró la cabeza para ver como la cara de Isak cambiaba.

—¿Novia? ¿Por qué?

—Es divertido —volvió a mirar el techo—. Bueno, no es que he hecho muchas cosas con Sonja, apenas y llevamos una semana para avanzar más que un par de besos, pero los chicos dicen que es genial.

—Te dejas guiar mucho por tus amigos del grupo ese.....¿no es que todos son musulmanes? —cuestionó Isak girando su cabeza hacia donde estaba Even, mirando su boca directamente.

—Bueno, ellos han tenido novias antes que yo, así que me dan ciertos consejos.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Que vea un poco de porno para no sentirme nervioso cuando llegue el momento.

—¿El momento de qué? —Even giró y esa posición hizo sentir un poco incómodo a Isak, estaban muy cerca sus rostros para considerarlo apto para todo público.

—Ya sabes, Isak, el momento especial —Even parecía inseguro al hablar, pero quería aparentar que no lo estaba.

—¿Planeas tener sexo por primera vez con ella? —cuestionó y volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

—Mi papá dice que lo mejor es que vaya a un lugar de prostitutas para 'debutar', pero realmente me da un poco de miedo —es la primera vez que hablaban de sexo entre ellos y eso les daba más nervios aun—. No es que no quiera saber que se siente, pero con una prostituta no es lo mismo que con alguien a quien amas.

—Es verdad...

—¿Tú planeas hacerlo con alguien a quien amas? —cuestionó Even y volvió a girar.

—¿Hacerlo? Ni siquiera sé de que hablamos, Even, no podría pensar en eso ahora, sé que otros chicos lo hacen a mi edad, pero yo no me siento listo para ver pechos de mujer o una vagina —Isak se mordió el labio, esto fue observado por Even.

—Está bien, todos tenemos nuestro tiempo para esas cosas, yo tampoco me siento listo para algo así —cerró los ojos unos minutos y detuvo su juego—. Yo creo que hay que hacerlo con quien amas, eso lo hace mágico y especial.

—Te escuchas como una chica.

—Tal vez las chicas tengan razón, Isak, tal vez el sexo es especial y hay que empezar a tenerlo con alguien a quien amas realmente y con el que no te arrepientas —murmuró.

—¿Eso te hace demisexual?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Jonas me habló de eso, al parecer había una chica mayor que dijo que era demisexual y buscó en internet, son las personas que necesitan estar conectadas íntimamente con alguien antes de practicar relaciones sexuales —alzó los hombros, Even escuchó atentamente.

—Creo entonces que soy demisexual.

**Actualidad.**

—Hmmm, me gustaría volver a hacer un niño —susurró Even mirando la puerta de la casa de Elías.

**Continuará.**


	4. Amigos casi hermanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdos de Even e Isak, Even habla con sus amigos y un recuerdo de Even sobre el día después de pelearse con su mejor amigo.

**Hace doce años atrás.**

La primera vez que Even estuvo celoso fue durante el primer año en el jardín de infantes de Isak. Hasta ese momento, Even tenía al pequeño solo para él. Isak jugaba con él, Isak dibujaba con él, su mundo entero era Even, e Isak era el mundo entero de Even. Es verdad, él tenía amigos en el jardín de infantes como cualquier otro niño, pero dado que Marianne no trabajaba, ella cuidaba de Isak y lo llevaba al parque al mismo tiempo que Sigrid llevaba a Even, los niños jugaban y ellas charlaban durante toda la tarde, por lo que la vida de Isak solamente se sintetizaba en cuando estaba con Even y cuando estaba solo —en ciertos casos con Lea, pero Even no tenía celos de ella—.

Pero cuando Isak entró al jardín de infantes fue un suplicio para Even, el primer corazón roto, la primera rasgadura en su tela de amistad.

Even estaba feliz que su amigo Isak iría al jardín donde él estaba, por lo que llegó antes de todos tomado por la mano de su mamá. Aunque Even solía ser muy hiperactivo —y tuvo bastantes problemas posteriormente a todas las escuelas a las que fue, inclusive Nissen— en ese momento todos atribuían a su problema de atención que era mínimo por ser tan pequeño, en ese momento Even estaba muy tranquilo y aunque se le notaba lo ansioso, aguardaba en silencio mientras esperaba a Marianne llegar con Isak y Lea. La niña mayor iba al colegio primario, mientras que Isak apenas ingresaría al jardín de infantes y como siempre ocurrió desde que Even recuerda, el niño venía quejándose y llorando por tener que levantarse tan temprano.

—Vamos Isak, ahí está Even —Even tenía ese 'algo' terapéutico en Isak que durante ese tiempo hacía que se tranquilice y se calme, lo cual Marianne usaba de estrategia para que el pequeño y mimoso Isak pudiera salir de los brazos de su madre y encontrarse con su gran amigo Even, cosa que ocurrió.

Isak se aferró a la ropa infantil de Even y casi sollozando le pidió ir a jugar con unos juguetes. Even acarició el largo cabello rubio de Isak y lo besó para que se calme.

Todo parecía perfecto. Even siendo el centro del mundo de Isak. Al no tener hermanos, Isak se transformó en un especie de hermano menor —y Lea en una hermana mayor, aunque con ella no tenía tanta relación porque era una niña—, lo que asumía que Even jugaba con él como si fuera un muñequito de tamaño real.

Pero entonces el recreo llegó y Even corrió al encuentro de Isak en la piscina de arena, lo que encontró para Even fue peor que la traición. Isak estaba jugando con una niña con rizos dorados como los suyos, ambos se entretenían mucho mientras llenaban un cubo con arena y hacían castillos a su alrededor. Ella decía que sería la princesa e Isak el príncipe que iría a rescatarla, lo que provocó en Even un fastidio.

—¡Isak! —exclamó Even acercándose a él y tirando del brazo—. ¡Vamos a jugar allá!

—No, no, Isak está conmigo, es mi amigo —comentó la pequeña jalando del otro brazo de Isak, pidiendo exclusividad.

—¡Él es mío! Yo lo vi primero.

—La señorita Sophie dice que tenemos que jugar con los de nuestra salita y tú eres de otra —la pequeña le mostró la lengua y jaló más fuerte de Isak.

—Tiene razón —comentó Isak, haciendo que Even lo suelte—. Tu estas en otra salita.

Even sintió algo en su cuerpo, tal vez era ira o tal vez simple enojo, pero eso hizo que se arrebate y golpee con una patada la arena para ensuciar a Isak y a la niña esa, luego se va corriendo.

—¡Even, Even!

**Actualidad.**

Los celos surgieron un día, como aquel día común en el jardín de infantes, mientras caminaban por las veredas. Isak estaba a su derecha encima de un banco, mientras Even le sostenía la mano para luego Isak arrojarse a él y caer al suelo. Ambos se rieron, disfrutaban cada momento juntos como cuando eran unos niños, salvo que ya no lo eran, Even tenía dieciocho años, a punto de cumplir diecinueve en febrero e Isak había cumplido los quince años en junio.

—Un compañero me invitó a tomar algo —dijo Isak sentándose en el banco donde antes caminó.

—¿Quién?

—¿Te acuerdas de Julián? —Even se sentó a su lado—. El que me estaba ayudando con los exámenes. Al parecer le caigo bien o algo.

—Nadie invita a un amigo a "tomar algo" si no quiere "algo más" —las cejas fruncidas de Even.

—Bueno, me invitó a tomar un helado —soltó, Even entonces comprendió—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Me dijiste una vez que los chicos suelen invitar a las chicas a tomar un helado cuando...

—Quieren saber si son buenas chupando un pene, sí —Even odiaba que le recuerde todas las cosas que le decía, sobre todo ahora mismo que su relación estaba tan bien, no quería enojarse con Isak, porque no era su culpa.

—He estado practicando desde que salí del armario.

—Oh, creo que me contestaste que nunca habías chupado una polla antes —indicó Even, Isak sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Yo te conté mi experiencia con esa chica.

—Bueno, no me la contaste en sí, pero no la quiero saber —negó con la cabeza violentamente—. Nunca he estado con un chico, la verdad, de ninguna forma.

—¿Y quieres estarlo?

—Para eso he practicado chupar penes, Even —puso los ojos en blanco y tiró su cabellera hacia atrás.

—Bien, bien.... —Even alzó los hombros y miró hacia adelante.

—¿Quieres que te muestre? —preguntó Isak, Even giró para verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Que si quieres que te muestre lo que practique, tengo una paleta dulce entre mis cosas, no es lo mismo que chupar un pene pero puedes darte una idea —comentó como si fuera lo más normal.

Even tuvo unos segundos para recuperarse, para que aquella única neurona que estaba trabajando para llevar oxígeno a su cerebro despierte a todas las demás que se encontraban aturdidas por lo dicho por el más joven. Sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente e Isak se puso a hurgar en su mochila los dulces que traía consigo. Desde que Even lo conocía, Isak siempre llevaba mucha comida en su mochila, aun no comprendía cómo no estaba gordo.

—Aquí está —la paleta era grande, al menos casi tan grande como la mitad de la cabeza de Isak, lo cual sorprendió a Even que pudiera guardar allí entre sus cosas. Su forma circular y llena de colores le hizo recordar a esos dulces que vendían en la plaza donde solían estar. Mientras pensaba, Isak le saca el envoltorio y comenzó a lamerlo, haciendo saltar a Even del banco—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, no estaba preparado para ver tu lengua —indicó Even, Isak se rió y continuó con un trabajo de relación al dulce—. Oye, eres bueno.

—Gracias —susurró apartándose del dulce—. Intento practicar cada vez que puedo.

—¿No te has conseguido un juguete sexual? De esos vibradores o algo.

—No, pero tengo lubricante en mi cajón, no le digas a mamá, se traumará —indicó Isak con algo de vergüenza.

—No le diré a tu mamá. ¿También traes condones? Es importante el sexo seguro.

—Claro, papá, tengo condones.

—Solo trato de protegerte —comentó Even levantándose y acariciando a su paso la espalda de Isak.

—Protégeme de aquí a mi casa ¿sí? —dijo con una ceja alzada mientras se levantaba también y ambos caminaron hasta el tranvía.

**Hace dos años atrás.**

Even llegó a su casa agitado y con la cabeza doliéndole luego de haber tenido esa discusión con Isak. Cuando Even tomó las revistas, jamás pensó que estaba "descubriendo un secreto", es más, imaginaba que eran las revistas típicas de los adolescentes, babeándose por supermodelos con las cuales se tocaban, pero no pensó encontrar porno gay allí abajo.   
No tenía nada contra los gays, incluso el mismo aun no podía definirse como bisexual o pansexual dado que tenía la mente abierta a cualquier cosa que viniera —aunque solo estaba con una chica que era su novia—.

Se sentó en el sillón y suspiró, tirando su cabellera hacia atrás. Su madre lo ve llegar y al ver la mala cara que trae se acerca.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Sigrid—. ¿Donde has estado?

—Mamá, tengo un problema —musitó y se acomodó en el sillón, Sigrid se sentó a su lado. No podía decirle a su madre que Isak era gay, ambas mujeres se conocían, por lo que decidió hablar de un completo desconocido—. Tengo un amigo en la escuela...y él, él es una persona a la que quiero muchísimo.

—¿Y?

—Estaba en su casa y sin querer abrí un cajón que contenía revistas para adultos gay —mordió su labio mientras frunció el ceño. Sigrid sonrió por lo bajo y lo miró con dulzura—. Yo quise decirle que lo apoyaba, que estaba bien, pero él simplemente se enojó. Mamá, no quiero perderlo.

—Hay mi pequeño Even, eres tan dulce —comentó la mujer acariciándole la espesa cabellera rubia a su hijo—. Está bien, no debiste haber hurgado, pero ¿aprendiste la lección?

—Sí, mamá, la aprendí —bajó la mirada, colérico.

—Entonces ¿por qué no le mandas un mensaje a ese amigo? Pídele disculpas, dile que no volverás a entrometerte en sus asuntos y que lo apoyas al cien por ciento, verás que pronto vuelven a hablar.

—¿Estás seguro, mamá? Él parecía bastante molesto.

—Si su relación es fuerte y duradera, lo hará —Sigrid besa la frente de Even mientras este cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso.

—Gracias mamá, siempre haces que me sienta mejor.

—De nada, tesoro.

Even sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y buscó en whattsapp la última conversación con Isak. Aun estaba el horario en el que se encontrarían hoy mismo y un emoticón de fuck you que Isak le había mandado cuando Even le dijo que llegaría algo tarde.

**Isak  
(Última conexión 18:00)**

Hey Isak.  
Solo quería decirte que realmente te quiero  
y aprecio muchísimo  
No quiero que esto arruine las cosas entre nosotros  
Mándame mensajes cuando quieras hablar.  
Te apoyo y te apoyaré siempre  
Te quiero.

Pero Isak nunca respondió.

**Actualidad.**

Even llevaba sentado una hora al lado de Mutta y Elías, quienes jugaban al FIFA de forma competitiva mientras se reían y hacían burla. Mikael trataba de hacer un coctel de frutas en la cocina y tanto Adam como Yousef hablaban a un costado sobre lo difícil que era sacar una materia en Elvebakken.   
Even suspiró, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y miró el techo mientras meditaba, eso fue visto por Elías que dejó unos minutos el control para pasárselo a Yousef y que este continuara con el partido entre DINAMARCA y NORUEGA.

—¿Estás bien, hermano? No has dicho una palabra desde que llegaste.

—Hmmm, no es nada....es solo que, recordé algo —masculló mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla.

—¿Quieres contarnos? Porque seguro si recordaste algo es porque te preocupa otra cosa —murmuró Mutta.

—Es sobre Isak —masculló y giró su cabeza para ver a sus amigos—. No me acuerdo si les conté como fue que nos separamos.

—Es verdad, ustedes eran muy unidos —musitó Adam desde su lugar, acercándose. Mikael llegó con los cocteles de fruta justo a tiempo—. Gracias.

—Gracias —Even tomó uno de los cócteles—. Sí, desde que tengo memoria somos unidos.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando amábamos jalarle de las mejillas cuando estaba en primer grado? —preguntó Elías a sus amigos, todos asintieron—. Even lo traía exclusivamente para eso.

—Como se traumó ese niño —musitó Yousef.

—Lo que sea —bufó Even—. La cuestión es que a los quince años míos, trece de él, me enteré de algo y....bueno él se molestó.

—¿De qué? ¡Cuéntanos! —Mikael susurró, Even negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirlo, es algo íntimo de él —bufó—. Bueno igual pronto todos lo sabrán porque está "saliendo" con un chico.

—¿Es gay? —preguntó Mutta.

—¿No lo sabías, Mutta? —cuestionó Elías—. Era más que obvio que era gay, se le notaba a kilómetros.

—Disculpa por no darme cuenta, no tengo un gaydar o algo así.

—¿Y cuál era el problema de eso, Even? Tú no eres homofóbico, puedo entenderlo de todos, pero nunca de ti —explicó Elías.

—No fue el hecho que lo rechazara, sino que hurgué entre sus cosas y lo descubrí, él simplemente se enojó y dejó de hablarme dos años y recientemente, como contó Sana, estamos vinculándonos de nuevo —levantó los hombros—. Pero no sé, me siento raro ahora mismo.

—¿Es el hecho que esté saliendo con un chico lo que te angustia, Even? —preguntó Mikael.

—¡No, no, no! —soltó, luego reflexionó—. Bueno sí. Pero no por el hecho que sea gay ni nada, sino que me siento un poco desplazado.

—Pero si ustedes dos no tenían nada —indicó Mikael—. ¿O sí? ¿Even te gusta Isak?

—¡No! —sentenció, lo que a todos sus amigos les hizo arquear una ceja—. Bueno, es decir, me gusta porque es mi amigo, nos gustamos, pero no estoy enamorado de él.

—¿Entonces, hermano? Por qué no estoy entendiendo que pasa aquí.

—No sé que mierda, chicos, realmente trato de buscar en mi cabeza que pasa, es decir, con Isak somos amigos, mejores amigos, casi hermanos....

—Pero no son hermanos —indicó Mutta—. Si te lo quieres follar puedes hacerlo.

—¡Mutta! —Even parecía realmente consternado, a lo que el muchacho suspiró.

—Tranquilo, no está mal tenerle ganas a un amigo —soltó nuevamente Mutta.

—Mira, ¿quieres que seamos brutalmente honestos? —preguntó Elías, Even suspiró y asintió—. Bueno, no es como si fuera raro que pensáramos todos los aquí presentes que algún día Isak y tú follarían, es más, si se ponen a follar los dos tendrían una mejor cara.

—¿En serio, Elías? —Even arqueó la ceja—. ¿Esa es tu sinceridad brutal? ¿piensas que Isak y yo necesitamos follar?

—Bueno, en otras palabras —continuó Mutta—. Tal vez no necesitan follar como tal, tal vez una sacudida entre hermanos o una chupada de penes mutua.

—Una chupada a los bros —indicó Mikael.

—¿Ustedes dejarían que un 'bro' le chupe el pene? —preguntó sorprendido Even.

—Si es lindo, yo no tengo drama, el problema es cuando tienen penetración, de rodillas en un bar todos pueden ser mujeres —comentó Mutta.

—Bien, bueno, somos todos heteroflexibles entonces —masculló Even mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Te molesta que Isak esté saliendo con este chico? —preguntó Elías nuevamente.

—Sí y no. Estoy feliz por él, es decir, nunca ha tenido novio. Pero a la vez me molesta no ser exclusivo de él ¿entiendes? Como que si tiene novio ahora tendré que compartirlo y nunca fui bueno compartiendo cosas.

—Díselo.

—¡No puedo ser tan egoísta, Adam! —señaló Even—. No quiero arruinar su salida.

—¿Cuándo va a salir? —preguntó Yousef.

—Ni siquiera pregunté, no quiero saberlo. Incluso me mostró como practicaba una felación con una paleta.

—¿Lo grabaste? ¿tienes para que lo vea? —Mutta se le acercó, pero Even negó.

—¿Qué tan enfermo piensas que estoy para filmar a mi amigo de la niñez haciéndole una felación a una paleta de dulce? —cuestionó Even, los chicos se ríen.

—Tiene razón Even, ya dejen de preguntar sobre felaciones —Elías pasa su mano al rededor de los hombros de Even—. Pero bueno, entiendo, cuando alguien cercano empieza a salir con otra persona y tú dejas de ser el número uno, es difícil.

—Te pasará cuando tu hermana comience a salir con Yousef —musitó Mikael.

—Como dice el dicho, ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más cerca —comentó Elías mirando a Yousef hasta asustarlo.

—Oye, oye, a tu hermana no la toque.

—Ya sé qué podemos hacer este sábado. Hay una fiesta de una chica sexy del Nissen ¿podemos ir? —preguntó Adam.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía y voy a la puta escuela —se sorprendió Even.

—Me acaba de llegar un mensaje. ¿Y te haces llamar Penetrator Even? —mostró su celular.

—¿Eres un Penetrator? ¿cómo es eso? ¿follas mucho?

—No, no estoy interesado, son puras niñas.

—Ah cierto que a ti te gustan mayores —se rió Elías—. Como esa vez con esa nena de veinte años, estaba muy buena.

—Ya cállate Elías.

—Hasta te dio su celular y te dejó un beso con rush —guiñó el ojo Mutta.

—Ya paren con eso, no me interesa hablar de esa chica —bufó enojado y se acomodó en el sillón—. La cuestión es que las chicas del Nissen quieren mi sudadera y yo no tengo intención de dársela a nadie.

—Lo tuyo está en universidad ¿verdad? Deberíamos ir a una fiesta universitaria ¿qué dices? ¿No es que Lea va a la universidad? A la NTNU, podrías llamarla y preguntarle.

—No he hablado con Lea en tres años ¿qué te hace pensar que me respondería un mensaje? —preguntó, Lea Valtersen es hermana de Isak y ella es aun más distante que él.

—Pero tienes su número, llámala y no te molestaremos más con la chica de veinte —indicó Elías.

Even suspiró y tomó su celular.

**Lea Valtersen  
(En línea)**

**Hoy**

Hey Lea  
Habla Even  
Lamento mucho molestarte a estas horas  
pero quería saber si este viernes hay fiesta en alguna fraternidad universitaria  
necesitamos salir un poco.

Hey Even  
Gusto en hablar contigo de nuevo.  
¿Isak no te dijo?  
Lo invité hace una semana a la fiesta más grande de mi fraternidad.  
Es a las 22:15 de este viernes  
Lleven cerveza.  
Pueden entrar con la palabra clave Filofesta.

¡No me dijo nada, maldito enano!  
¿Filofesta?

Somos de la facultad de filosofía.

Nos vemos ahí, Lea  
Gracias.

Un gusto  
tengo ganas de verte.  
Besos y si puedes trae a Isak  
él no va a querer venir solo  
y debe ser muy tímido para pedírtelo.

Lo haré  
si se deja.

Contigo sí.

**Continuará.**


	5. Fiesta y descontrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta de la fraternidad de Lea se vuelve un descontrol y Even debe cargar con las cosas que hizo a la mañana siguiente.

**Jueves a la tarde.**

Las clases del jueves casi estaban acabadas cuando Even se acercó a Isak a la salida. Saludó a Jonas con amabilidad hasta que el muchacho se excusó y se fue con su novia Eva, ahora ambos jóvenes estaban solos para poder charlar. Decidieron caminar juntos hasta la parada del tranvía, bromeando y empujándose como cuando eran dos niños pequeños.

—Hey, te quería invitar a una fiesta mañana a la noche ¿quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó Even, Isak suspiró.

—Lo siento, Even, pero tengo otra fiesta a la cual ir el viernes, ¿podemos encontrarnos el sábado durante la tarde? Digo, si quieres.

—Siempre quiero verte, Isak, pero realmente me gustaría que fuéramos juntos a una fiesta —murmuró poniendo esos hermosos ojos que a Isak tanto le gustaban.

—No puedo con esa mirada de cachorro, pero en serio en serio le prometí a alguien que iría con él a una fiesta.

—¿Es ese Julián? —cuestionó Even, con un tono de voz agrio.

—Algo así, por favor no te enojes, te prometo que a la próxima fiesta iremos juntos, no me despegaré de ti —lo abrazó amablemente y Even lo aceptó, así como la carita de cachorro nunca fallaba, Isak tenía lo suyo para lograr que Even se derritiera.

—¡De acuerdo! Tú ganas, pero te extrañaré mucho en la fiesta —masculló y le besó la frente.

—Siempre gano, Even —lo aferró de la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Even—. Extrañaba estar así contigo, ¿hace cuando que no hacemos esto?

—Uff, hace añares —masculló Even y olió un poco el cabello de Isak, este ni siquiera lo notó—. ¿Sigues usando ese shampoo con olor a banana?

—¿Me estás oliendo el cabello? Eso es espeluznante—se separó un poco, Even continuó tomándolo de la cintura con ambas manos.

—Pero amo el olor a banana de tu cabello, me lo comería.

—Tonto.... —lo empujó, en ese momento llegó el tranvía.

—Bueno, entonces el sábado a la tarde nos juntamos.

—¿No tomarás el tranvía conmigo? —señaló Isak dudoso.

—Quedé de verme con los chicos, Williams y Chris me esperan en KB, es decir, no tengo esta sudadera porque me queda genial el negro —se señaló a sí mismo.

—¿Reunión de los penetrators? —preguntó Isak.

—Exacto, así que nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos, Even.

**Viernes 22:00.**

La música de la fraternidad era música russ también, como la que usualmente se escuchaba en el autobús del último año. Even aun estaba con su sudadera con capucha negra de los penetrators a pesar de no estar en la escuela o en alguna fiesta de los mismos, usualmente no la usaba, pero odiaba tener que pensar en alguna ropa para cambiarse. Una sudadera y unos buenos jeans es la mejor ropa que podía tener. Con él vinieron Elías, Mikael, Mutta, Adam y Yousef, sus amigos del Balloon squads.  
Even buscó entre las caras desconocidas a Lea Valtersen, la hermana mayor de Isak y no fue difícil encontrarla dado que las chica tenía sus propios rasgos característicos. Ella era alta —no tanto como su hermano o como Even—, traía el cabello rizado en las puntas y los ojos verdes como sus padres, era delgada y traía un top color rosa con la frase I'M OKEY y unos jeans rasgados, bailaba junto a los parlantes que se encontraban debajo de la ventana de la casa. La mayoría de las chicas eran mayores de edad y el alcohol brotaba por todos lados, incluso él que acababa de llegar ya tenía un vaso de cerveza bien frío en la mano y le habían ofrecido marihuana al menos cinco veces desde que cruzó la puerta hasta que llegó a la altura de Lea.

—¡Lea! —gritó Even, la chica se dio la vuelta y abrazó amablemente a Even, le llegaba al menos hasta debajo de la barbilla.

—¡Even! que bueno verte, veo que conseguiste algo de tomar —comentó la muchacha saltando, Even se dio cuenta que Lea estaba algo ebria.

—Lo lamento, no pude traer a Isak —se acercó un poco para decírselo, dado que la música estaba fuerte.

—¿Isak? —la chica lo miró sorprendida—. Pero si Isak está aquí mismo ¡allá, por allá!

Even levantó la cabeza y efectivamente ve a Isak sentado en una mesada en la cocina, mirando con aburrimiento todo a su alrededor. Even arqueó la ceja, es verdad, él le había dicho que tenía una fiesta el viernes pero jamás dijo que era de la fraternidad de Lea, por lo tanto los dos terminaron en la misma fiesta sin saberlo, también recordaba que el Nissen tenía una fiesta y por eso creyó que Isak no iría allí.

—Iré a saludarlo —comentó a la chica, esta asintió y continuó bailando.

Even fue desplazándose entre las personas que estaban bailando allí, algunas besándose desenfrenadamente y otras intentando tener sexo contra la pared, lo cual a Even le pareció bastante expuesto. Ya estaba dos o tres metros de Isak cuando ve que este se sorprende al ver a un muchacho que le entregó una cerveza, parecen hablar como si se conocieran y eso hace que Even se detenga en su andar. Ese chico debe ser el tal Julián que invitó a salir a Isak, SU Isak. Mordió su labio tan fuertemente que un poco del pellejo del mismo se arrancó hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar un poco, el chico parecía coqueto y bastante alegre, lo que hizo que Even volviera a su lugar de origen con sus amigos.

—Esta fiesta está bien loca —dijo Mikael mientras se sentaba en el sillón con Even, entregándole una botella, quien comenzó a beber de la boquilla.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa hermano?

—Vi a Isak con ese chico.

—Pensé que Isak iba a otra fiesta —indicó Mikael.

—No, al parecer es LA MISMA fiesta —gruñó—. Ahora tengo que verlo coquetear con ese idiota toda la noche, se acabó la buena vibra.

—Oh vamos, hermano. No creo que Isak te deje de lado por una polla. Bueno, quizás cualquiera podría dejarte de lado por una polla o una vagina, pero no Isak —Mikael le dio suaves golpecitos en la espalda, a lo que Even lo miró.

—Gracias, eres tan buen amigo.

—Vamos a tomar algo y fumar.

—Eres musulmán —miró a Mikael.

—Nadie se enterará, además si Elías abre la boca, le diré a su madre que guarda hierba debajo de la cama.

Even le echó la culpa a la mala hierba que consumió o tal vez la cerveza tenía algo o los brownies que repartieron momentos después, pero su cabeza daba vueltas constantemente y su cuerpo necesitaba adrenalina. No pasó ni media hora desde que se sentó que comenzó a andar por todos lados saludando a varias personas, con las pupilas dilatadas, incluso arrinconó a una o dos chicas para luego soltarlas y seguir hacia delante. Se cruzó al menos dos veces con el tal Julián, pero este ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Even si no fuera por Isak, aunque el chico no lo vio durante toda la fiesta.

La música russ es muy fuerte, retumba en sus oídos y Even pensó que tiene más energía que todos ellos juntos. Ya debe ser pasada la media noche y continúan saltando y gritando alrededor de los parlantes. Even puede ver en el fondo como Lea, Isak y Julián hablan entretenidamente, ese Julián pone sus manos encima de Isak y le cuela la sangre, le hierve. Probablemente se arrepentiría de eso mañana, pero ahora solo queda vivir el momento y Even adora vivirlo.

Aun con la cabeza jodida, el cuerpo a mil y la música golpeando sus oídos, Even se acercó al trío para sorprenderlos. Isak lo hizo y lo miró con los ojos abiertos dispuesto a saludarlo y abrazarlo, pero no tiene tiempo cuando Even lo tomó del rostro y lo besó, metiéndole la lengua dentro de su boca. Julián se quedó parado con la cerveza en la mano sin poder reaccionar y Lea abrió su boca sorprendida por la situación. La humedad era intensa y Even ni siquiera era consciente si Isak estaba respondiendo o no, tenía mucho alcohol, marihuana y muchas mierdas en el cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, además que —sospechaba— un poco de su manía se activó en ese instante. Se separó unos segundos de la boca de Isak solo para pasar la lengua por encima de la lengua del más joven y que fuera visible este acto, pero eso hizo que el mismo Even abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

Entró en pánico, miró a un Isak completamente conmocionado y a dos personas más sorprendidas dado a lo que pasaba, por lo que solamente se le ocurrió hacer una sola cosa. Se giró sobre sus talones y besó también a Lea, aunque quisiera, ese beso fue mucho más forzado que el que tuvo con Isak, mucho menos íntimo y con menos lengua.

—¡Even! —la voz de Elías lo sacó de su ensoñación y giró sobre sí mismo para volver hacia donde estaba su amigo.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —preguntó Lea a Isak, pero Even no se quedó a escuchar lo demás.

**Sábado 11:00**

**Balloon Squads.  
(Yousef, Mutta, Adam, Elías, Mikael y tú)**

**_Ayer_ **

**Mikael**  
Perdí a Even.

 **Elías**  
Lo encontré, volvamos a casa.

**_Hoy_ **

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!  
La jodí, la jodí.

 **Elías**  
No creo que la hayas jodido.

 **Mutta**  
¿qué pasó?  
Cuando salí del baño con esa rubia vi que todos se habían ido.

 **Adam**  
¿qué rubia?

¿Podemos volver a mi?

 **Elías**  
No pasó nada, hermano  
todos pensarán que fue las drogas  
o puedes atribuirlo a la manía.

 **Mikael**  
¿qué mierda pasó?

 **Elías**  
Even besó a Isak  
Y de paso también beso a la hermana de Isak  
Un Valtersen no era suficiente por una noche.

 **Mikael**  
Woooo ¿Besaste a Lea?  
Ella es ardiente.

¡Te sorprendió que haya besado a Lea!   
¿No te sorprende que haya besado a Isak?  


**Mikael**  
No.

 **Adam**  
A mí tampoco me sorprende, era inevitable.

¿Soy el único que piensa que es una locura?

 **Mutta**  
Esa pansexualidad internalizada tuya, Even.  
No me digas que nunca tuviste una erección con un chico.

Hmmm no  
¿tú sí?

 **Mutta**  
Por supuesto  
¿ustedes no, chicos?

 **Elías**  
Bueno, hubo un chico muy caliente en esa fiesta  
Isak también es un poco caliente.

WTF?

 **Mikael**  
Jonas también es caliente  
Olviden lo que escribí  
¿cómo hago para borrarlo?

 **Adam**  
¿Jonas?  
¿Jonas Vásquez?  
Bueno, los dos están en contra del capitalismo nacional ¿no?  
Podrían ir a marchas juntos  
Y arrojar piedras al congreso.

 **Elías**  
que bonita primera cita.

¿podemos regresar a mi?  
¿qué debo hacer? ¿qué le digo? en unas horas tengo que ver a Isak

 **Adam**  
Dile la verdad

 **Mikael**  
¿que lo quiere follar contra todas las paredes de la casa?

 **Adam**  
No esa verdad  
La otra verdad  
que estabas colocado.  
Ya eso, basta.

 **Elías**  
es un buen consejo.

 **Yousef**  
Yo creo que deberías decirle que estabas celoso por la relación que tiene con Julián  
Porque eso es fundamental

 **Elías**  
¿eso le dijiste a mi hermana?

**_Yousef abandona el grupo._ **

**_Elías agrega a Yousef al grupo._ **

**Elías**  
Ok, no hablaremos de eso ahora.

 **Yousef**  
mejor

Le diré que estaba colocado.

**Isak  
(Última conexión 03:00)**

Hoy

Isak, juntémosnos a las 16  
¿te parece?

**Sábado 16:00**

Even llegó al parque donde se citaron a eso de las 16 en punto. Podía ver a lo lejos la chaqueta de jean de Isak decorada con algunos estampados y la capucha bordeo que cubría su cabeza. Even está destrozado ahora, él continua con la resaca del día anterior y le duele la cabeza como el infierno, no debió haber tomado tanto la noche anterior ni tampoco haber comido ese brownie de mierda que seguramente tenía alguna droga entre sus ingredientes. Llegó a la altura de Isak casi tambaleándose, el menor se encontraba sentado encima de un banco en el respaldo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo común, al ver a su amigo se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Isak cuando Even se sentó a su lado, el menor le pasó el cigarro que el mayor aceptó con gusto—. Te ves como la mierda.

—Gracias, Isak, tú también te ves precioso —murmuró para sí mismo mientras sonreía y comenzó a fumar.

—Lo siento ¿demasiado sincero para estas horas del día? —cuestionó—. Recibí tu mensaje de juntarnos a esta hora, así que aquí estoy. ¿Cómo te sientes después de anoche? Desapareciste pasada la una de la mañana.

—Elías pensó que ya tenía suficiente cerveza y marihuana por un día —dijo con un tono alegre y volvió a calar un poco del cigarro para expulsarlo suavemente por la boca—. Espero no haber hecho nada estúpido.

—¿No te acuerdas nada?

—Ehm, no, bueno, tengo baches existenciales ahora mismo que seguramente iré recuperando a medida que pase el día, pero por el momento solo recuerdo haber entrado en pánico o algo así —se relamió los labios, volvió a inhalar humo de cigarro y le pasó a Isak, quien también comenzó a fumar—. Ahora mismo no tengo puta idea de nada. ¿Te hice algo? —Even estaba consciente que lo había besado, pero no quería ser tan agresivo con ello, deseaba que fuera Isak quien le comunicara para saber cómo se sentía al respecto a eso.

—No hiciste nada malo —murmuró el chico y bajó su mirada a sus zapatillas nike rojas—. Bueno, tal vez solo te pusiste algo festivo.

—¿Algo festivo? —preguntó Even, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—Me besaste —explicó y giró sus ojos para verlo de reojo, Even mantuvo su mirada hacia adelante.

—Lo siento, hermano —masculló, aliviando las cosas—. Yo no quería forzarte a nada, los brownies, los malditos brownies.

—Nadie debería comer brownies en una fiesta de fraternidad, Even, creí que eras más inteligente.

—Lo siento —Even giró su cara para ver a Isak y le sonrió.

—Fue mi primer beso.

—Lo siento el doble —murmuró—. Si quieres te lo devuelvo ahora mismo, lo traigo aquí.

—Tonto —soltó Isak con una risa—. También besaste a mi hermana Lea.

—¿A Lea? —preguntó sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—A ella le pareció divertido, dos Valtersen en una noche debe ser un record —lo empujó suavemente con su brazo, Even también lo empujó.

—Oye, tengo mi propio record entonces —dijo Even con gracia—. Pero en serio lamento haberme quedado con tu primer beso, deberías ser tú capaz de elegir a quien deseas darle ese momento especial.

—Bueno, no me arrepiento, definitivamente no se lo quería dar a Julián y todo daba por sentado que pasaría esa noche —fumó un poco más y le volvió a pasar el cigarro a Even.

—¿No pasó nada con Julián?

—No, y mucho menos luego que me vio besándote, seguramente se asustó pensando que mi novio era un penetrator. Aunque luego besaste a Lea y todo fue confuso para nosotros —murmuró y miró a Even con una sonrisa—. Igual estoy feliz que seas tú, de cierta manera me lo había imaginado hace unos años atrás.

—¿Hace unos años atrás? —preguntó Even interesado _¿qué estaba diciendo Isak?_

—¿No lo sabías? Casi todos lo saben, incluso Jonas lo sabe —suspiró, no podía creer lo distraído que podía ser Even—. Hace unos años estaba LOCO por ti. Ya había planeado nuestra boda.

—¿Estabas enamorado de mi? —preguntó Even casi con extrañeza mientras abría sus ojos y boca bastante grande—. ¿Por...por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—¿Qué habría pasado? me hubieras rechazado, las cosas serían incómoda entre nosotros, no quería eso, eres mi mejor amigo y te amo —masculló y giró su cabeza para ver al frente—. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que era solo un crush muy fuerte lo que sentía por ti, ni siquiera podría decir que era amor o algo por el estilo, tal vez ganas, eso, muchas ganas, yo era muy joven y estaba muy caliente.

—¿Y ahora? ¿ahora que sientes por mi? —preguntó Even desesperado, mirando a Isak. Este le sonrió y lo observa nuevamente, sus ojos se miran con intensidad.

—Luego del beso me di cuenta que ya no siento lo mismo que hace años atrás, Even, las cosas han cambiado bastante entre nosotros y ahora eres un amigo al que adoro, quiero, estimo y no quiero perder nunca —musitó, Even no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado—. Lo nuestro es difícil. Si funciona, sería genial, toda la vida juntos...pero ¿y si no funciona, Even? ¿Si no funciona? Ésto lindo que creamos se irá a la mierda.

—No tiene que pasar eso, siempre hay una tercera opción —masculló Even, mordiéndose la mejilla interior. Isak rió un poco—. ¿Entonces ya no tienes ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia mi más que el de 'bros'?

—Lo siento —levantó los hombros, Even suspiró—. Lo que no significa que no tenga unas ganas tremendas de chuparte la polla —Even comenzó a reírse e Isak se ríe con él, distienden un poco el clima pesado que se estaban cargando en los hombros.

—Bueno, tal vez algún día te pida que me chupes la polla ¿aceptarías? —murmuró con cierto tono de burla, Isak vuelve a reírse vivamente y asintió.

—Absolutamente. Aunque debes estar muy desesperado para que te chupe la polla.

—No te creas, como vi que chupaste esa paleta, creo que harás disfrutar a cualquier persona —Even le acarició suavemente la espalda e Isak se dejó acariciar.

—Entonces ¿amigos para siempre? —Isak extendió la mano.

—Amigos para siempre.

**Quince años antes. 22 de Junio de 1999. 10:30 am.**

—¡Tranquilo Even, tranquilo! —Dijo Sigrid mientras contenía a su hijo que se movía frenéticamente en sus brazos.

En el hospital, Terje, Sigrid y Jan estaban esperando a que Marianne saliera con Isak. Lea se había quedado en la casa con sus abuelos, por lo tanto solo ellos tres estaban con Even. Cuando Marianne salió en silla de ruedas ya vestida, con aquel pequeño bulto en sus brazos, Even pidió a su mamá que lo baje y ella lo hizo, inmediatamente saltó y corrió hacia Marianne para ver a ese hermoso ser que estaba en sus brazos. Even lo recordaba perfectamente, era pequeño, con un poco de melena rubia saliendo de la coronilla de su cabeza, sus ojitos cerrados y su piel blanca, aferrándose de su mantita color azul. Even pensó que era el bebé más lindo del universo.

—¡Mida mami, mida! —señaló Even con alegría.

—Lo veo, cariño ¿cómo lo llamaron? —preguntó Sigrid. Terje y Marianne se miran el uno al otro, luego observan a Even.

Even durante los meses anteriores había inundado a Marianne con preguntas sobre el nombre del bebé, a Even siempre le había gustado Isak, él creía que Even e Isak eran nombres perfectos para dos personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas toda su vida, por lo tanto, el nombre Isak se escuchaba mucho. Incluso el pequeño Even ya le había puesto Isak a la panza de Marianne aun antes que ella eligiera el nombre de su hijo.

—Se llama Isak —murmuró la mujer y miró a Even que sonreía.

—¡Isak, Isak, Isak! —Even casi se tiró encima del bebé para abrazarlo, el niño no lloró, solamente hizo un quejido y se volvió a acomodar—. ¿Puedo sostenerlo?

—Con cuidado amor, con cuidado —Dijo Sigrid cuando Marianne trata de colocárselo en los brazos, aun sosteniéndolo por las dudas, Even era muy pequeño.

—Isak y Even.... —susurró Even—. Vamos a etar juntos....minuto a minuto.

**Actualidad.**

Even no pudo evitar mirar a Isak una última vez antes que los recuerdos inundaran nuevamente su mente.

**Continuará.**

Me di cuenta hace unos minutos que he estado narrando desde el punto de vista de Even durante mucho tiempo. Ahora quiero hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Isak, porque es necesario que sepan un poco sobre como Isak vivió ese beso y como decidió decirle a Even que ya no sentía nada por él cuando todos sabemos que es MENTIRA.

Besos a todos.


	6. Besos y calores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak escribe sus más oscuros secretos en un archivo de world ultra secreto (?) y va a una fiesta con Even que termina algo caliente.

**VI  
Besos y calores.**

**Hace un año atrás.**

Isak se trataba de mentir a si mismo diciéndose constantemente que estaba bien sin Even, claro, estaba muy bien. No era como si pensara en _¿qué estará haciendo?_ las 24 horas del día, ni tampoco ¿por qué Isak era tan duro para no poder contestarte la cantidad de mensajes que Even le había mandado en los últimos meses. El chico ya se había cansado y hace bastante tiempo había dejado de mandar algo, un meme, una palabra o un "hoy pensé en ti cuando...". El silencio lo agobiaba más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo y a veces sentía ganas de llorar.

Había empezado un especie de diario íntimo en su computadora. Era una carpeta dentro de otra carpeta dentro de otra carpeta, disfrazadas de nombres de trabajos prácticos de la escuela para que, sin importar quien la use, no sabrían que allí habría un grupo de textos de world archivados como "Trabajo sobre la Unión Kalmar". Allí había escrito durante los últimos meses todos sus sueños y fantasías sexuales con Even.

Abrió la computadora y entró al archivo de Unión Kalmar, para luego buscar el último world y de allí desplazarse hasta la última página escrita.

**22 de Noviembre.**

Isak suspiró y comenzó a escribir con el teclado.

_Hoy tuve un sueño bastante particular, a veces me siento cohibido por mis propios pensamientos al respecto, pero supongo es normal en un adolescente de catorce años.  
Soñé que Even me chupaba la polla y yo se la chupaba a él, a pesar que hace varios meses que no hablamos, creo que ya casi se cumplió el año, fue en verano antes de entrar en la escuela, pero eso no hace que deje de soñar con él.  
A veces me gustaría montarlo, besarlo, comer sus labios carnosos y acabar cuando él acaba. Desearía morder su boca hasta hacerla sangrar y que él me muerda a mi ¡donde quiera! Le dejaré mi cuerpo entero a su disposición. Mis sueños más calientes son con él y odio no haberle respondido ninguno de sus mensajes, no decirle nada cuando él parece aceptar el hecho que sea gay. Pero a veces pienso, que si le dijera que él me gusta, que me quema, que me calienta como un loco y que deseo que me meta su enorme polla dentro para sentirlo más unido a mí, él se irá corriendo al lugar contrario donde esté yo y no puedo vivir con eso. Prefiero verlo follar con otras personas y saber que seré infeliz por el resto de mi vida a perderlo completamente, aunque de cierta forma ya lo he pedido._

Isak dejó de escribir, leyó lo que había puesto y se sintió miserable, a veces desearía que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma. Expresar sus deseos sexuales hacia Even no era ni siquiera el plan B de su vida o sus fantasías.

_El es muy alto, lo he visto caminar al Nissen a veces cuando voy a mi colegio, no me ve, seguramente, él es tan alto y tan fuerte, ha crecido tanto y yo apenas lo he hecho, me pregunto si alguna vez seré tan alto y fuerte como él. Pensar que sus brazos pueden sostenerme, que su pecho puede frotarse contra el mío, pensar en sus extremidades largas , en que tan larga será su...._

Isak se muerde los labios y miró al techo, realmente necesitaba masturbarse mientras escribía eso, porque estaba comenzando a ponerse tan duro como la ropa.

_A veces me pregunto si podré hacer que Even se venga en mi cara alguna vez, que me golpee con su polla en el rostro y me pase la cabeza por los labios mientras saco mi lengua. Me siento desnudo, quiero que me vea desnudo, quiero que recorra mi cuerpo con sus manos y que me haga gritar como un loco, como si me estuviera matando, penetrando con su espada mis muslos._

—Mierda, necesito una vida —comentó mirando el último fragmento de su escrito.

_Tal vez esto solo quede entre nosotros, entre este puto diario y yo, pero realmente quiero que Even me folle hasta que me haga sangrar, no sé, debo estar loco o muy caliente._

**Actualidad.**

Isak llegó de su reunión con Even a eso de las ocho de la noche e inmediatamente tomó su computadora. Navegó un rato por internet mientras tenía abierto su diario en la última página. No quiso escribir, pero necesitaba expresar las cosas que había sentido en las últimas horas luego que Even lo besó, por lo que abrió el world y comenzó a teclear sobre la hoja en blanco.

_Ayer Even me besó._

Puso y se detuvo. Relamió sus labios y quiso borrar el contenido, pero no podía, él era sincero en su diario, por lo que siguió escribiendo.

_Ayer Even me besó y sentí volar, sentí que realmente quería morir ahogado en sus besos, en sus dedos sobre mi mejilla apretando ligeramente. Morir en su lengua caliente que atravesó mi boca, que bailó con la mía una danza muy sensual._

Se detuvo, sintió que era una niña de quince años enamorada. Quiso volver a borrar, parecía más un fic que su historia, pero no lo hizo.

_Luego él besó a mi hermana y caí en la horrible realidad. Él realmente no me ama, jamás me amará como yo lo amo a él, es heterosexual y morirá así, me da miedo, me da bronca y me da envidia por todas las mujeres que pasen por su cama. Pensar que ellas pueden besarlo todo el tiempo que quieran sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Tuve que decirme a mí mismo todo esto una y otra vez mientras me masturbaba anoche pensando en un puto heterosexual, que encima es mi amigo._

_Y entonces..._

Isak sonrió.

_Entonces partimos a la charla de hoy, donde mencioné mi enamoramiento hacia él y las cosas no cambiaron, intenté hablar en pasado, pero él no parecía muy feliz con ello, siento que estaba desilusionado y cuando mencioné el hecho de hacerle una mamada, no parecía disgustado._

Isak suspiró, miró nuevamente el texto y sonrió.

_Tal vez él quiera experimentar y no sabe cómo o por qué, tal vez querer que alguien le haga una buena mamada y debería aprovechar la ocasión y cumplir mi fantasía erótica número 2 con él. ¿Puse mis fantasías en algún momento?_

Isak rueda hacia arriba para ver si había enumerado las fantasías que tenía con Even, pero no la encontró en ningún lado por más que buscó en todos los archivos, tal vez lo escribió en algún pedazo de papel.

**_Número 10:_ ** _Besarlo. Creo que esto de cierta forma ya lo hice, pero quiero ser yo el que lo bese primero, el que le meta la lengua hasta el fondo mientras lo toma del cuello, sería simplemente genial. Su boca sabe tan bien y su lengua es tan caliente. Podría estar años enteros besándolo suavemente._

Isak se detuvo, miró nuevamente lo que había puesto y siguió:

**_Número 9_ ** _: Verlo desnudo. Hace años que no lo veo desnudo, creo que él tenía unos seis o siete años la última vez que nos vimos completamente desnudos cuando nos bañamos en la bañadera de mi casa esa noche de diciembre. Me gustaría verlo completamente como lo trajeron al mundo y tener más motivos en mi mente para que me guste más._

Isak corrigió algunas faltas de ortografía que había tenido al escribir y siguió:

**_Número 8_ ** _: Tocarle el pene. Iba a poner "mirarle el pene", pero si estuviera desnudo lo primero que hago es mirarle el pene. Tocarlo de arriba a abajo sería casi un placer para mi, aunque no le hiciera una masturbación o lo que mierda fuera, simplemente tocarlo, encima de sus pantalones o boxers, lo único que quiero es eso._

**_Número 7_ ** _: Masturbarlo hasta hacerlo acabar. Quiero ver su cara cuando acabe en mi mano, quiero escuchar sus gemidos de placer mientras lo hago, siento que soy el único que puede ver esa cara y a la vez, siento que necesito de eso para poder vivir._

Isak se comenzaba a sentir enfermo por todo lo que escribía, pero no podía parar.

**_Número 6_ ** _: Petting con Even. Tener sexo con ropa me fascinaría para empezar. Siento que no podemos ir a las bofetadas desde el principio, porque creo que no me sentiré preparado para eso a menos que esté muy borracho. Un petting con Even sería una lujuria, imaginármelo con su chaqueta vaquera y sus pantalones de mezquilla frotándose contra mí mientras sus mejillas están rojas y yo jadeo. Realmente necesito esto._

**_Número 5_ ** _: Sexting. Bueno, sé que suena absurdo pero me he imaginado hacer sexting con Even. Solamente pensar que él pueda mandarme fotos de su polla erecta y yo mandarle también de la mía o de mis labios, sería realmente otro nivel de sexo a distancia. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido!_

**_Número 4_ ** _: Cibersexo. Realmente DESEO con todo mi corazón poder tener sexo cibernético con Even a la distancia. Quiero que acabe solo con escuchar mi voz o ver mi boca chupando algo. Hoy por ejemplo, él me dijo que yo chuparía bien una polla por lo que vio de mi performance. Realmente necesito chuparle la polla, pero ese es un número muy alto._

**_Número 3_ ** _: Sexo telefónico. No hay mucho que decir, quiero escucharlo acabar y que me escuche acabar._

**_Número 2_ ** _: Hacerle una felación. Deseo atragantarme con su enorme polla, porque sé que es enorme, lo he visto en sus pantalones y puedo darme cuenta por qué tiene tantas mujeres detrás de él, es imposible que no te guste la polla de Even y más tenerla en la boca, debe ser la gloria._

**_Número 1_ ** _: La mejor, la primera. Tener sexo anal con Even. Quiero que me folle tan duro y tan jodido que me duela el cuerpo a la mañana siguiente. Sé que disfruta del sexo duro, lo sé porque lo conozco, a pesar que tiene esa cara de un ser que no mataría a una mosca, Even cuando está caliente y maniático puede hacer estragos. Un video sexual puede considerarse parte de esta fantasía._

Isak se cansó de escribir y guardó el archivo, se arrojó en la cama y tomó el celular.

**Even  
(En línea)**

Que bueno verte hoy, necesitaba ese abrazo.  
Gracias Isak.  
Y te tomo la palabra sobre la felación.  
<3

Jajajajajaja  
Desesperado.  
Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela  
¿dale?

Dale.

**Lunes 12:00 am**

Isak decidió almorzar al aire libre, el calor estaba comenzando a menguar y una corriente de frío recorría todo Noruega. Giró su cabeza y vio como Even salía de uno de los edificios y le hace una seña con la mano, se acerca a Isak y se sienta frente de él en el banco del colegio, con ambas piernas a los costados, igual como esta Isak. Ellos ahora tienen esa manía de juntarse en ese banco particular, les gusta estar un rato así, a veces Isak lleva a Jonas o a sus nuevos amigos Magnus y Mahdi, pero siempre será un lugar especial con Even.   
Isak da una mordida a su sandwich de jamón y queso mientras mira a Even que no tiene nada para comer, a esa hora debería tener hambre.

—¿No te compraste nada? —preguntó Isak—. ¿Quieres un poco de mi sandwich?

—No, no, come tú, yo iré a comer en un rato con Chris y Williams.

—Oh, es verdad, eres de los penetrators —señaló el pecho de Even donde estaba el nombre del russ bus de Even, que compartía con los chicos nombrados—. ¿Nunca te sacas esa sudadera negra?

—No, ¿te gusta? Puedo darte uno.

—¡No! Las sudaderas son para esas chicas que se acuestan con los penetrators, ya sabes, ellos quieren mostrar a quienes se follaron y quienes AUN no —indicó Isak—. Además, tú no me follaste.

—Hmm, bueno ¿y si te follo te pondrías la sudadera negra? —cuestionó Even arqueando una ceja.

—No eres gracioso, Even —dijo riendo, Even también lo hace.

—¿Te la pondrías? —cuestionó, Isak negó con la cabeza.

—No soy un objeto Even, ni aunque me follen todos los penetrators juntos, me pondría una sudadera negra como la de ustedes, creo que el grupo es bastante misógino.

—Bueno, nosotros no las obligamos a usar las sudaderas, ellas la usan porque ellas quieren —alzó los hombros y tomó la mano libre de Isak y empezó a jugar con sus dedos—. Tienes dedos largos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las sudaderas?

—Es que me preguntaba si alguna vez te metiste los dedos? —cuestionó Even, Isak arqueó la ceja.

—¿Por qué tantas dudas sobre mi vida sexual? ¿quieres preguntarme algo más?

—Bueno, tal vez me da un poco de curiosidad todo esto, eres mi amigo y solamente en ti confió para hacer estas preguntas —comentó Even suspirando y continuó—. Y bueno, ya que no tienes sentimientos por mi...

—Eres un tonto —susurró terminando su sandwich—. Pero bueno, sí me he puesto los dedos ¿de acuerdo? Pero aunque tenga dedos grandes no significa que llegué hasta el fondo.

—¿Y dolió?

—No sé ¿quieres que te los metas para que veas lo que se siente? Ya que tienes tantas dudas.

—¡No, no! No hace falta. Seguro a ti te queda mejor eso —rió un poco.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de sexo? Es bastante raro.

—De acuerdo, no más sexo. ¿Vamos juntos a la próxima fiesta? —preguntó, Isak levantó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es?

—La de Halloween que hace el Nissen con Blinder en Skansen —comentó Even—. ¿Quieres ir? Podríamos usar disfraces geniales.

—¿Cómo cual? —preguntó Isak, dudoso separando su mano de la de su amigo.

—Yo me vestiré de dios. ¿De qué te gustaría ir tú?

—¿Julio Cesar tal vez? —dijo Isak, Even abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Dios y Julio Cesar? Eso tiene sentido, Isak.

—Eso me recuerda a nuestra primera fiesta de disfraces —musitó Isak—. Bueno ¿puedes conseguir los disfraces?

—¿No quieres ir de angelito de dios? —preguntó Even, Isak arqueó la ceja—. Ok, ya, no digo más nada.

—No lo digas.

**Hace doce años.**

—¿Por qué estoy disfrazado de angelito? —preguntó un muy pequeño Isak mientras se acomodaba lo que sería un especie de túnica blanca. Even se reía por lo bajo mientras miraba a Isak con dulzura.

—Te ves muy bien, Isak —comentó Even emocionado, colocándose la barba de dios—. Eres un angelito de dios.

—Quiero patearme —susurró en voz baja mientras tiraba su túnica hacia abajo, tenía un short blanco pero aun así se sentía un poco desnudo.

—¡Se ven muy adorables! —musitó Sigrid tomándole fotos a su hijo y a Isak con sus trajes—. Será el mejor halloween del mundo.

—¿No es Isak un poco pequeño para ir? —preguntó Terje, Marianne negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es bueno que Isak se relacione con otros niños, Terje, el único con el que pasa tiempo es con Even —señaló la mujer, Terje asintió, ella tenía razón, Isak no era bueno relacionandose—. Además, Even es muy sociable y ayudará a que Isak haga nuevos amigos.

—Isak es mío —Even aferró a su amigo contra su cuerpo, los padres se quedaron mirándolo—. No me gusta cuando Isak está en el jardín jugando con otros.

—Pero él debe hacer sus propios amigos —indicó Jan.

—Pero no quiero, él es mi amigo y será mío para siempre —indicó de forma tajante, los adultos no les quedó otra que suspirar.

**Actualidad.**

La fiesta era muy pesada, como todas las fiestas que hacen los penetrators con otros chicos de la escuela Blinder. La música está muy fuerte pero Jonas —quien estaba disfrazado de vampiro—, Magnus y Mahdi —quien se han vestido de momias—, Even e Isak se habían sentado cerca de una de las habitaciones donde no se escuchaba tanto la música. Allí se encontraban también William, Chris P, Eva, Noora, Vilde, Chris y Sana.

—Deberíamos jugar a verdad o castigo —comentó Chris mientras traía una botella—. Giremos la botella para saber quien empieza.

—¿Qué? No estoy dentro —dice Noora mientras se sentó en el sillón.

—¿Por qué no? Es divertido —dice Vilde emocionada y comienza a girar la botella para ver quién sale, el primero es Chris P.

—¿Debo elegir a alguien? —miró a Vilde, ella asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, ehm Williams ¿verdad o castigo?

—Verdad —murmura el chico, no muy interesado en el juego.

—¿Con cuántas chicas dormiste este año? —preguntó Chris P penetrante con su mirada. William pone los ojos en blanco, él quiere conquistar a Noora pero no puede hacerlo si su mejor amigo le recuerda con cuantas chicas se acostó en el año.

—Creo que unas diez, no son muchas —intentó minimizarlo.

—Oh, que aburrido eres —bufó Chris P, William suspiró nuevamente y miró a todos.

—Noora —indicó Williams.

—Dije que no juego.

—¿Verdad o castigo Noora? —preguntó nuevamente.

—¿Qué parte de no juego no entendiste?

—Vamos Noora, si no quieres arriesgarte di verdad —musitó Vilde, Noora no quiere decir la verdad, pero tampoco desea arriesgarse con un castigo.

—Bueno, está bien, verdad —musitó, prefiere la verdad a tener que hacer algo que no quiera.

—¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad? —todos quedan en silencio y miran a Noora, la cual respira profundamente antes de bajar la cabeza.

—Era muy joven, solo diré eso...

—No tienes que decirlo si no quieres —comentó Eva y miró amenazante a William.

—No sabía que no eras virgen, lo lamento —murmuró William, Noora suspiró.

—No importa, ehm....Eva —señaló a la chica—. ¿Verdad o castigo?

—¡Castigo! —indicó.

—Tomate un shot de vodka —dijo la chica e hizo señas a Chris para que le pasara un shot, la chica lo hizo sin ningún problema.

—¡Even! ¿Verdad o castigo? —preguntó Eva al muchacho, este sonrió.

—Verdad.

—¿Cuál es tu rango de edad de chicas con las que haz follado? —Even se rió.

—Solo he follado con dos, así que entre 18 y 20 años ¿supongo?

—¿Solo dos? ¿en serio? Que aburrido, niño, deberías experimentar más —comentó alzando la copa, Noora suspiró.

—Creo que estás ebria, Eva.

—Bien es mi turno —Even pasó su mirada hasta que se detuvo en Isak—. Isak, ¿verdad o reto?

Isak dudó, si elegía verdad, Even conocía todos sus secretos y podría ser un arma de doble filo, pero si elige castigo dios sabe lo que podría pensar Even para que él hiciera. Tomó un poco de cerveza de la botella y suspiró.

—Castigo —prefería arriesgarse con un castigo a que decir una verdad vergonzosa y dolorosa.

—Tu castigo es que le des un beso de lengua bien sensual a quien tú consideres más atractivo o atractiva —comentó con una sonrisa.

Even era inteligente, muy inteligente e Isak se daba cuenta observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Un beso de lengua, a quien considere atractivo o atractiva. Sabiendo Even que él prefería a los hombres eso dejaba muy pocas sus posibilidades. Podría besar a Jonas, pero Jonas era su amigo y a pesar que en algún momento lo atrajo un poco, no quería besarlo otra vez, ya le dio un beso por una maldita apuesta y ninguno de los dos disfrutó de ello. Luego están Magnus y Mahdi, quienes también son sus grandes amigos y no los ve como personas 'guapas' a sus ojos.   
Por otro lado están William y Chris P, son lindos, son sexys, pero ambos están en una etapa de cortejo de sus vidas, William está detrás de Noora y Chris P tiene novia, así que todos los caminos llevan a quien Isak considera el hombre más atractivo del planeta: Even Bech Næsheim y lo peor es que Even lo sabía, sabía que Isak lo escogería a él.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Aceptar el desafío y mostrarle a todos que según él, Even es el chico más guapo o preferir la verdad, retractarse y revelar algo que no quiere.

—Si escoges verdad, te preguntaré quien te gusta o resulta más guapo de los de aquí —dijo Even mirándolo a los ojos, el desgraciado sabía lo que Isak pensaba.

—Mierda, Even —musitó.

Isak se paró de su lugar, caminó unos dos pasos hasta encontrarse con Even, bajó a su altura, le colocó las dos manos a los costados y le besó. No un beso común, no un beso suave, un beso de verdad, uno donde metía lengua, metía manos en el cabello, uno donde incluso sentía como la saliva del otro se deslizaba por su boca mientras jugaba y se calentaba en la lengua. Even ya venía preparado para eso y respondió casi con la misma intensidad, causando que todos los espectadores quedaran con la boca abierta.

Cuando necesitó un poco de aire para respirar se separó, dejando a Even sonrojado y mirándolo con sorpresa. Isak volvió a su lugar y se sentó, manteniéndose en silencio durante lo que restaba de la noche.  
Estaba a las dos de la mañana, disfrazado de Julio César en una fiesta con gente muy revoltosa, había bebido bastante y había besado a su mejor amigo.

¿Había algo que podría ser mejor?

¿O tal vez peor?

**_~~Número 10:~~ _ ** _~~Besarlo. Creo que esto de cierta forma ya lo hice, pero quiero ser yo el que lo bese primero, el que le meta la lengua hasta el fondo mientras lo toma del cuello, sería simplemente genial. Su boca sabe tan bien y su lengua es tan caliente. Podría estar años enteros besándolo suavemente.~~ _

**Continuará**.


	7. Estoy aqui para ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Isak y Even besan a otras personas delante del otro.

**VII  
Estoy aquí para ti.**

**Hace once años atrás.**

—¡Vamos Isak! —exclamó Even desde dentro del baño. Isak estaba cohibido mientras entraba, aun con una toalla grande sobre él y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Cuando entra al espacio ve que Even ya está completamente desnudo delante de él—. ¿Vas a bañarte con la toalla?

—¿No te da vergüenza? —preguntó bajito el niño de cuatro años—. Estas desnudo —el sonrojo de Isak fue mucho mayor.

—¿Hm? Pero Isak, somos los dos niños, no tiene que darte vergüenza —alzó los hombros y levantó su pierna para meterse dentro de la tina y tocar el agua calentita—. El agua está muy linda en la tina ¡vamos, Isak!

Isak evaluó varias veces los pro y contras de quitarse la toalla, no tenía intención a que Even lo viera desnudo, pero no tenía nada que pudiera cubrir su desnudez en aquel instante. Suspiró y se quitó la toalla para meterse a la bañera y casi hundirse en el agua tibia.

Ahora ambos estaban allí, con los patitos de hule y demás juguetes de baño, Even chapoteaba en el agua con sus manos mientras jugaba con un barco de plástico, Isak se hundía más y más en el agua, ligeramente sonrojado. Cuando Even detecta esto, suspiró.

—Vamos Isak, somos casi hermanos, no tienes que tener miedo.... —el rubio mayor se acercó muy lentamente para evitar que el más pequeño se asuste—. Estoy aquí para ti, nunca tendrás miedo conmigo.

—¿Me lo prometes? —susurró suave.

—Lo prometo, no debes avergonzarte...somos casi como un espejo, mira —Even imitó a Isak y enredó sus dedos con los de él—. No debes tener verguenza ni miedo a alguien que es como tú.

—Lo sé —masculló.

—Ahora vamos a bañarnos.

—Si....

**Actualidad.  
Sábado 20:30**

Había un poco de música de hip-hop en la casa de Isak mientras él con sus amigos jugaban al FIFA en el living. Los padres de Isak se habían ido por el fin de semana a una cabaña y dejaron a su hijo órdenes expresas que no hiciera fiesta, pero eso no significaba que no podía invitar a sus amigos a tomar algunas cervezas y jugar fifa.   
Jonas y Magnus estaban compitiendo al mismo tiempo que Mahdi e Isak alentaban por uno o por el otro. Even se levantó a buscar más cervezas mientras tanto y se demoró bastante en hacerlo. Ya era pasadas las 20:30 e iban a tener que pedir una pizza para comer algo antes de seguir bebiendo.

—Iré a llamar por teléfono a la pizzería y de paso veré qué entretiene a Even en la cocina —comentó Isak levantándose.

—¡Tráeme una fría, Isak! —comentó Jonas mientras con una mano tomaba el joestick mientras con la otra agitaba la lata de cerveza.

Isak alzó los hombros, se levantó dejando su propia botella vacía en la mesa ratona frente al sillón y caminó a la cocina abriendo la puerta sin darse cuenta que del otro lado estaba Even, quien estaba saliendo y al cual golpeó la puerta muy fuertemente haciendo que el contenido de su cerveza cayera sobre su ropa.

—¡Oh, mierda, lo siento! —exclamó Isak, disculpándose.

—No te preocupes, aunque, acababa de abrirla —murmuró.

—Ven, te prestaré algo de ropa mientras se seca —dijo Isak y tomó el brazo de Even para subir escalera arriba hasta su cuarto.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Isak y cerraron la puerta. El menor abrió de par en par su armario intentando buscar algo, mientras el mayor se quedó completamente congelado detrás de él.

—Quítate la ropa mojada, te daré algo para que te pongas —dijo Isak girando su cabeza un poco hacia Even y luego volvió al armario—. Aunque dudo que mis pantalones te queden, porque eres demasiado alto.

—No te preocupes, puedo usar pantalones por arriba de los tobillos, Isak —susurró comenzando a sacarse la ropa.

Isak entonces tomó una playera azul lisa, unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados y un polerón negro, eso debería ser suficiente para que Even se mantuviera bien abrigado hasta que su ropa se secara por completo. Puso toda la ropa a un costado y buscó alguna campera o algo que pudiera abrigar más al chico, cuando la tomó del perchero se dio la vuelta para ver a Even completamente desnudo. No, no estaba en boxers, no tenía absolutamente ninguna prenda sobre su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Isak se quedara sin aliento durante unos momentos hasta que recupera su compostura.

—¿Pero qué mierda haces, Even? —preguntó Isak, sorprendido, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, especialmente concentrándose en una parte del cuerpo de Even.

—Tú dijiste que me saque la ropa para que se seque.

—¿Y por qué te sacaste los boxers también? —preguntó Isak, aun en estado de shock.

—Estaban mojados —respondió como si fuera obvio.

—Mierda Even —Isak giró, tomo unos bóxers suyos y se los arrojó a Even—. Póntelos, por amor de dios.

—Para ser gay, eres demasiado puritano —comentó con una sonrisa mientras se pone los bóxers que Isak le había dado, quedando esta vez con la ropa interior puesta.

—Bueno, ponte esto que aparté para ti y luego baja, pediré Pizza, ¿quieres de algún sabor en particular? —preguntó a Even, manteniendo su vista en el bulto del chico, aunque este no se daba cuenta porque se estaba colocando la playera y el polerón.

—No, no hay ningún gusto que me atraiga más —comentó terminándose de colocar la ropa de arriba y tomando los jeans—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—¿Eh? —volvió a mirarlo a la cara—. No, eh, solo...solo cámbiate —Isak se retiró de la habitación bastante sonrojado.

Comprendía muy bien a las chicas que habían estado con Even ¿quién no disfrutaría de algo con esas dimensiones? Y eso que estaba dormido, no quería saber que pasaría cuando se despertara. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando algo cruzó su cabeza. ¿Acababa de ver a Even desnudo? Eso significaba que su segunda fantasía había sido cumplida. De alguna forma estaba cumpliendo una a una sus fantasías de forma descendente.

**_~~Número 9~~ _ ** _~~: Verlo desnudo. Hace años que no lo veo desnudo, creo que él tenía unos seis o siete años la última vez que nos vimos completamente desnudos cuando nos bañamos en la bañadera de mi casa esa noche de diciembre. Me gustaría verlo completamente como lo trajeron al mundo y tener más motivos en mi mente para que me guste más.~~ _

Isak volvió a donde se encontraban sus amigos, luego de llamar a la pizzería para que trajeran dos de doble queso, se sentó junto a Jonas mientras Mahdi jugaba con Magnus.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Jonas mirando a Isak.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente con Even y lo llevé al cuarto a que se cambie —comentó y suspiró fuerte.

—¿Even? Por cierto ¿cómo va eso?

—¿Eso qué? —preguntó Isak.

—Las cosas con Even —Isak continuaba arqueando la ceja—. Lo besaste en la fiesta de halloween ¿no te acuerdas? Fue ayer y no estabas lo suficiente borracho para no recordarlo.

—Es verdad ¿qué ocurrió con eso? —preguntó Magnus aun con sus ojos en la pantalla.

—No pasó nada, era parte del juego —intentó de desviar el tema, pero Jonas niega.

—Hemos participado en suficientes juegos de verdad o castigo como para darme cuenta que ese beso no fue un beso normal —indicó Jonas y agregó—. Además nosotros sabemos que estás caliente con Even.

—¡Shhhh! ¿No ves que puede oírte? Si bajara y te escuchara decir eso ¿qué pensaría? —preguntó Isak bastante frustrado.

—Lo normal, que tienes ganas de follar con él ¿no? —comentó Mahdi mientras continuaba con el partido.

—Bueno, nada pasó realmente, solo me saqué las ganas de besarlo, pero Even es hetero, muy hetero, completamente hetero —señaló Isak y tiró su cabeza para atrás—. Me gustaría no ser tan patético para elegir hombres de los cuales enamorarme.

—Bueno, dicen que es normal en gays enamorarse de un heterosexual —dice Jonas imitando a su amigo—. Además Even ha sido muy agradable contigo.

—Y está bueno —agregó Magnus, tanto Isak, Jonas como Mahdi lo miraron—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—Pero cada vez siento que está más y más alejado de mi, así que no debería siquiera intentarlo.

—Vamos amigo, puedes seducir a Even si quieres, además, sino lo haces una chica te lo podría soplar —señaló Mahdi.

—En esto tiene razón Mahdi. Even es un penetrator, eso significa que hay muchas chicas detrás de él, inclusive su ex o incluso esa chica que nos contaste con la que se acostó hace unos meses. ¿Qué pasa si en una fiesta se encuentran? O ahora cuando salimos a bailar, de repente hay otra chica allí que quiere acostarse con él ¿qué harás? ¿Quedarte llorando aquí?

—No puedo convencer a Even que sea gay por mí, chicos —comentó mirando a sus amigos—. Además estamos bien así, le dije que no sentía nada por él.

—Espera, espera, vuelve atrás, vuelve atrás —indicó Jonas con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Acabo de escuchar que le dijiste que no sentías nada por él?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Mahdi.

—Hace unos días, se lo conté chicos, cuando les dije que hablamos sobre que tengo ganas de chuparle el pene.

—¿Espera qué? No nos contaste eso, sino, lo recordaría —dijo Jonas y de un momento al otro el juego pasó a ser algo de lo cual no deberían preocuparse.

—Bueno, ehm, creo que fue luego de la fiesta de fraternidad que fui con Julián ¿se acuerdan? —preguntó Isak a sus amigos, estos asistieron—. Les dije que él besó a mi hermana y a mí.

—Oh, eso sí lo recuerdo.

—Luego de eso nos reunimos, él estaba realmente muy drogado esa noche y no se acordaba nada. Me sentí tan frustrado que lo único que pude decirle era que no importaba, que estuve enamorado de él una vez pero ya no...aunque sí tenía ganas de chuparle el pene —susurró sonrojado, los tres abrieron la boca.

—¿Y qué te dijo él? —preguntó Magnus.

—Pues...en realidad no tengo idea lo que quiso decir, pero casi me da vía libre para que lo haga.

—¡Es gay! Bueno, tal vez no sea gay, tal vez es pansexual —dijo Mahdi.

—¿Que diablos es pansexual? —cuestionó Magnus.

—Que le gustan los dos.

—Eso es bisexual —indicó Magnus.

—Sí, creo que es bisexual —reiteró Jonas.

—Pero también se le dice pansexual al que le gustan los dos —continuó Mahdi.

—Bueno, gay, bisexual o pansexual, no importa, porque él no está interesado en mi —bufó—. Además, hagan silencio, seguro baja en cualquier momento.

—De acuerdo, pero yo creo que deberías intentarlo al menos una vez, ¿quién sabe? Así como le agrada la idea que le chupes el pene, probablemente le agrade la idea de hacer otras cosas contigo, pero sino arriesgas nunca ganarás —indicó Jonas, Isak mordió sus labios.

—¡Chicos! —escuchan como Even bajó las escaleras rápidamente, Isak se levantó como resorte del sillón—. Me acaba de avisar Chris que hay una fiesta en casa de una chica del Nissen, ¿Eva puede ser?

—¡Mi novia Eva! —exclama Jonas.

—Oh, cierto, es la novia de Jonas —murmuró Even—. Podemos ir más tarde ¿verdad? Llevar algunas cervezas.

—Me parece bien —comentó Isak, el timbre suena—. Iré por las pizzas.

—Primero comamos y luego vamos a la fiesta.

**22:30**

Llegaron a la fiesta a eso de las 22:30, con una bolsa plástica que contenía un six pack de cervezas. Sabían que no la necesitaban para entrar, dado que la organizadora del evento era la propia Eva, lo cual fue fácil para ellos entrar sin preguntas: Jonas es el novio actual de Eva.  
Allí se encontraron con los Penetrators —Even no había podido llevar su sudadera con capucha en esta fiesta—, también se encontraba Noora y Vilde, la que si no pudieron ver fue a Sana y Chris, ellas no habían podido asistir porque en unos días tenían un examen de alemán muy importante y eso no las podía distraer, tendrían muchas fiestas para ir el resto del año.

Isak bebió un poco, comió algunos sandwiches de la mesa y luego se fue al patio trasero donde había ya demasiada gente. Agradecía que Even lo acompañó en todo momento, porque si fuera por sus amigos moriría solo. Gracias al cielo el muchacho rubio tenía un cigarro de marihuana que guardó cuidadosamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.  
Se sentaron en el borde de una piscina completamente vacía y encendieron el cigarro al mismo tiempo que escuchaban los ruidos y la música fuerte que venía del interior de la casa de Eva. Se pasaron el cigarro de uno en vez, mientras uno exhalaba el otro inhalaba.

—Esto es genial ¿verdad? —musitó Even dejando el cigarro con Isak mientras apoya sus manos detrás de su espalda en el piso y se estiró—. La noche está hermosa.

—Sí, es genial... —musitó Isak inhalando el humo del cigarro.

—Juguemos un juego —musitó Even girando para ver a Isak—. Es más bien una apuesta.

—¿Una apuesta?

—Elegirás a una chica y yo elegiré un chico. Si puedo besar a la chica en diez minutos gano, si tú puedes besar al chico en diez minutos, ganas.

—¿Y si ambos lo logramos? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—¿Te tienes mucha confianza? —preguntó relamiéndose los labios.

—Todos estamos drogados o borrachos aquí, no creo que sea difícil eso —sentenció.

—Bueno, si empatamos entonces ambos podemos tener el premio.

—¿Y cuál es el premio? —Even sacó de su bolso un paquete de hierba.

—Es la mejor que podrás conseguir, la compartiremos. Si no, puede ser toda tuya.

—Déjame olerla —comentó Isak, Even abrió la bolsa e Isak inhaló—. Hmm, es buena calidad, la quiero.

—Tendrás que ganar, haremos un enorme porro con esta belleza —se vuelve a meter la hierba en el bolsillo—. Bien, elegiré a un chico al azar —Even pensaba, tenía que ser un penetrator o alguien que Even sepa es heterosexual, de esa forma Isak no lograría besarlo y Even ganaría—. Chris.

—Chris no está en la fiesta y ella es mujer —indicó.

—No Chris de tus amigas, sino Chris penetrators.

—¿Qué? Pero Chris es heterosexual —Evan sonrió y levantó los hombros.

—Más difícil es la presa más codiciado es el premio. Ahora tú.

—Bien, si juegas sucio yo también jugaré sucio. Debes besar a.... —pensó, la primera que se le vino a la cabeza era Eva, pero no quería joder a su amigo Jonas por una apuesta absurda. Luego pensó en Noora, ella jamás aceptaría, pero también sabía que no quería lastimar a Noora—. Vilde.

—¿Vilde? ¿En serio? ¿Vilde?

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Isak sin entender, Even negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Vilde y Chris. ¿Empezamos ahora? —Even se levantó con sus largas piernas y estiró su mano para que Isak la tomara y ambos se pudieran de pie—. Tienes hasta las —miró el reloj—. 00:12 para intentar besarlo ¿de acuerdo? Estaré cerca.

—Lo haré.

Aunque Isak trató de mantenerse dispuesto, apenas Even salió de su visual sus piernas comenzaron a convertirse en gelatina. ¿Por qué decidió hacer esta tonta apuesta? Y lo peor ¿qué ganaba Even en todo esto? Él seguramente tenía más hierba en algún lugar o esas mierdas, ¿qué satisfacción tendría?  
Vio entonces a lo lejos a Chris P caminando con una botella de cerveza en la mano y su sudadera negra con capucha de los penetrators. Giró y notó que Even estaba muy adelantado hablando con Vilde y ella parecía muy entusiasta con la conversación. ¡Mierda! Even la besaría antes que se cumpliera las 00:12 y él apenas iba a poder decir dos palabras con Chris. Se acercó a él y bebió un trago más.

—Buena fiesta ¿no crees? —El muchacho arqueó la ceja y miró sorprendido a Isak, es la primera vez que le hablaba.

—Es raro verte sin tu guardaespaldas personal, Valtersen —comentó Chris, Isak sonrió.

—Bueno, a veces lo tengo que dejar descansar —sabía que Chris hablaba de Even—. ¿Te gusta la cerveza esta? Dicen que es mierda.

—Sabe a plástico —comentó Chris—. Pero está bien —Chris ve a Isak tambalearse un poco—. ¿Estás bien? ¿quieres que llame a Even?

—No, no...ahora mismo quiero estar contigo —Vaya, apestaba coqueteando y eso lo descubrió recién ahora cuando tenía a un penetrator frente a él. Isak giró para ver que ahora Vilde estaba cada vez más cerca de Even, ni siquiera tenía que hacer esfuerzo para besarla, ella misma se le arrojaría en brazos—. Mierda.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada, es que.... ¿alguna vez un chico te ha besado Chris? —preguntó Isak, el muchacho se sorprendió.

—Hm, no —sonrió—. Sabía que estabas en el armario pero no pensé que saldrías justo en esta fiesta, Valtersen.

—Siempre sorprendo —comentó Isak—. Dime ¿no tienes curiosidad?

—¿Curiosidad de qué?

—Ya sabes, un hombre que te bese o chupe tu polla, algo así —levantó los hombros. Chris sonrió sabiendo a donde iba Isak.

—Bueno, curiosidad me da, mucha...

—¿Y te gustaría...? —no continuó, Chris ya estaba muy cerca de él—. Hm, digo, si tú quieres.

—¿Si yo quiero qué, Isak? —preguntó, estaba respirando encima de él.

—Besarme —murmuró en sus labios. Isak giró sus ojos para ver que Even ya estaba adelantado y besaba a la pobre de Vilde frente a él, lo que llevó a Isak ni siquiera esperar la respuesta.

El beso con Christoffer era completamente diferente al que tenía con Even. No se sentía mal, era bastante caliente y la lengua de Chris era realmente hambrienta, pero la sensación era completamente diferente, no tenía ganas de seguir, pero lo hacía porque Even lo hacía y cuando los dos estuvieron enfrentados, con sus respectivas parejas dando la espalda al otro, Even lo miró penetrante, haciendo que Isak se sintiera intimidado en solo cuestión de segundos.

Las 12:12 pasó, tanto Vilde como Chris P terminaron de emborracharse dentro de la casa y Even como Isak se volvieron a juntar cerca de la piscina.

—Ganamos ambos —musitó Isak—. Nuestro premio.

—¿Cómo besa Chris? —preguntó Even, enrollando un porro recién hecho mientras pasa la lengua por el papel del cigarrillo para cerrarlo.

—Bien, meh, algo así —levantó los hombros—. ¿Y Vilde? —Even lo miró, sonrió e hizo el mismo gesto—. Veo que no fue una buena noche para ninguno de los dos.

—Estuvo bien —masculló—. Aunque ahora la tendré 24/7 taladrándome la cabeza, hago que se olvide de William y la direcciono a mi —musitó prendiendo el cigarro, Isak negó con la cabeza—. Acércate —susurró, poniendo el cigarro entre ambos para soplar y pasarle el humo a Isak para que lo inhale.

Compartir el cigarro así era muy sexy, Isak lo sabía, se sentía caliente en ese momento mientras observaba los ojos de Even. Todo era una mierda, se sentía caliente por Even todo el tiempo, jamás lo podría superar si seguían todo el tiempo así, sus compañeros tenían razón, debía avanzar y debía hacerlo rápido.

—Dame un poco —comentó Isak, Even le tiró el cigarro.

Isak inhaló y dejó el porro a un lado para luego acercarse a los labios de Even y exhalar el humo en la boca del chico, el cual comprendió el mensaje y lo inhaló.

Así fue como fumaron todo el porro, los dos juntos, sin nadie mirando.

Solo ellos.

**Continuará**.


	8. Ven para mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lean el último tag que puse y las notas finales.

**_Even_ **

**Domingo 12:25**

Despertarse a la mañana era una mierda, el sol golpeaba por la ventana tan duramente que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. No recuerda mucho de la noche anterior, salvo esa estúpida apuesta que hizo con Isak por la mota. Quiso girar su cuerpo en la cama pero le dolía todo, al parecer golpeó con la pared varias y repetidas veces antes de llegar a la habitación y quedarse dormido aun con la ropa puesta.   
Sinceramente, le importaba una mierda la hora que fuera, quería dormir al menos dos horas más y no le molestaba el hecho que sus pantalones de jean estaban abiertos y a medio camino, solo quería relajarse.

Pero entonces lo sintió. Una mano helada en su ropa interior tocando su creciente erección, esa erección que solían tener los chicos durante la mañana luego de un sueño bastante húmedo. Even quiso hacerse el dormido, pero era inevitable sentir los dedos alrededor de su polla bombeando suavemente. Quiso saber que estaba pasando, pero si se levantaba, podría asustar a Isak.

Claro, Even sabía que quien le estaba tocando la polla era Isak, llevan al menos 15 años de relación —con un intervalo de dos años—, conocía el olor de Isak, la mano de Isak, la piel de Isak, era inevitable. Además, lo último que recordaba era como habían llegado a la casa y ambos se habían arrojado a la cama del menor y se habían quedado dormidos casi al instante sin siquiera tocarse.

Entonces la mano de Isak se apartó por completo de él y se acomodó en la cama pretendiendo que nada ocurría. Even sonrió y pudo abrir sus ojos en ese momento.

—¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo? —preguntó con la voz ronca de haberse levantado recientemente, Isak giró su cabeza y se sonrojó.

—Me desperté y estabas duro golpeando mi cadera, solo quería ayudarte —dijo entre un constante tartamudeo.

—Hazlo entonces —Even giró su cabeza y relamió sus labios—. Me gustan tus dedos alrededor.

—Tócate tú —Isak se sentó en su cama y estiró sus brazos, miró el reloj de la mesa, eran pasada del mediodía—. Ya es tarde, deberíamos levantarnos.

—¿Solo yo estoy caliente? —preguntó Even también levantándose, Isak bajó la mirada y notó que también trae una erección en sus pantalones y está algo húmedo aun.

—Tenemos que bañarnos para bajar.

—No es la primera vez que nos masturbamos juntos, Isak —Even se rascó la cabeza y su cabello quedó hecho un desastre, Isak giró para ver con asombro a su amigo—. ¿No me digas que ya te olvidaste? Fue un mes antes de tu cuestión con las revistas.

—¿Mi cuestión con las revistas? —Isak intentó recordar, pero debía ser demasiado traumático porque no le llegó la idea, o eso pensó Even.

**Hace dos años atrás.**

Era la primera vez que Even tenía un poco de porno en su pendrive. Uno de sus amigos le había descargado las mejores películas triple X de los últimos cinco años y él, como ingenuo que era, lo había aceptado. Su madre estaba abajo con la aspiradora, sabía que era imposible que escuchara lo que ocurría en el cuarto, por lo cual, colocó el pendrive en el puerto USB de su televisión y con el control remoto comenzó a guiar hasta entrar al primer archivo. Son veinte minutos de video, lo que le pareció exageradamente poco dado a todo lo que hacen en la puta cinta.

Respiró profundamente y sacó su miembro de sus pantalones de chándal para comenzar a acariciarse, pero no surtía efecto. La chica era exageramente gritona —a pesar que había mantenido el volumen al mínimo— y el chico era demasiado grande para ella. El porno heterosexual no parecía excitante en ese momento para Even, agradecía a su amigo que también le había bajado porno lésbico y gay, por si el heterosexual no era lo suficientemente caliente. Optó por ver los otros dos contenidos y le gustó muchísimo más, las chicas eran muy lindas y sabían que hacer para calentar al televidente y los hombres habían demostrado como hacer una mamada sin manos y con una calidad increíble. Eso despertó a Even y logró que comenzara a pararse entre sus manos y crecer su tamaño a medida que jaló su extremidad y gimió por lo bajo. Estaba al borde, realmente al borde, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre repentinamente. A Even no le dio las manos para esconder su bulto y apagar el televisor, ni siquiera había escuchado que alguien caminaba hacia su cuarto, pero se relajó cuando observó a un muy inocente Isak de trece años con un paquete de galletitas en su mano derecha y una caja de chocolatada en la izquierda.

—Traje algo para nuestro sábado de películas de Baz Luhrmann —Isak se detiene al observar lo rojo que estaba Even—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Na...nada Isak solo estaba viendo algo de.... —Even se detuvo, relamió sus labios y suspiró—. Algo de porno ¿has visto porno alguna vez?

—¿Porno....? —no parecía convencido, pero Even suspiró de nuevo—. ¿Estás parado?

—Efectivamente —comentó y de alguna extraña y retorcida forma, supo que Isak se estaba endureciendo en sus pantalones, lo sabía porque podía verlo—. Ven aquí, Isak, te enseñaré algo.

El chico dejó el paquete de galletas y la leche chocolatada en la mesa antes de sentarse en la cama con Even, mientras que Isak estaba adelante —de espaldas a Even— entre sus piernas, Even se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. La quijada de Even se apoyó en el hombro de Isak y las manos del mayor fueron directamente a los pantalones. Isak se tensó, pero Even lo relajó con un beso en el hombro con suavidad.

—Te haré sentir bien, Isak, confía en mí —murmuró mientras con una mano entraba a los pantalones y la otra acariciaba el muslo correspondiente a esa mano con suavidad. Isak tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Even.

—E...Even....

—Shhhh, bebé.

El gruñido de Isak fue intenso, eso le empezó a gustar, creo que estar en esa posición con Isak era mucho mejor que cualquier película porno que haya visto. Le tomó de la mandíbula y la besó suavemente desde su posición, haciendo que Isak suelte un suave gemido.

—Te haré sentir bien —repitió y comenzó a bombear suavemente el miembro erecto de Isak.

Even no tardó mucho en sentirse excitado por los movimientos y los gemidos suaves del más joven, no sabía si esto que estaba haciendo era correcto entre dos amigos y sobre todo entre dos chicos con una diferencia de dos años, donde Even claramente era el que dominaba la situación e Isak el sumiso que acataba las ordenes.  
Even frota su nariz en el cuello de Isak mientras pasa su mano libre hacia sus pantalones y comienza a masturbarse a sí mismo.

—Ven para mi, Isak — dijo. Los gemidos aumentan a medida que pasan los segundos y la vibración de la polla los alerta que el orgasmo está cerca, era normal, son muy jóvenes y precoces.

Even muerde sus labios para evitar gritar, siente que el semen de Isak se derrama en su mano y el propio mancha la camisa de Isak y su espalda. Tiró hacia atrás su cabeza golpeándolo suavemente con la pared y aparta completamente la mano de su amigo, quien parece agitado y sonrojado.   
Even abre el cajón de su mesa de luz y saca un pequeño rollo de papel higiénico que tiene para esas ocasiones, comienza a limpiarse y le alcanza el rollo a Isak para que haga lo mismo.

—¿Esto queda entre nosotros? —preguntó Isak, bastante sonrojado y tímido.

—Entre nosotros, Isak.

**Actualidad.**

—Casi no lo recordaba —masculló Isak sorprendido, ahora todos esos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

—No está mal masturbarse con su amigo, Isak —sonrió—. Déjame ayudarte entonces, te haré sentir bien.

Isak se relame los labios y siente que Even no tiene ningún reparo en tirar su mano hacia donde estaban los pantalones de Isak y presionar el bulto con su mano. El menor frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

—Déjame ayudarte a ti también —musitó y se acostó, Even lo imitó y ambos terminaron con la mano del otro en sus pantalones, tocando el miembro de cada uno.

Mientras Isak miraba a Even, con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos entreabiertos, sus boca ligeramente abierta y su mano en los pantalones de Even, el chico hacía casi lo mismo en espejo con él, salvo que la mano fría de Even estaba encima de su miembro erecto. Tiraron, jadearon y sintieron la vibración de su cuerpo cuando lo hacían, Even tuvo la ligera ganas de arrojarse encima de Isak y besarlo con intensidad, hacerle sentir su polla tan dentro que no podría olvidarse nunca más de ello.

—Ven para mi, Isak —susurró Even muy despacio, haciendo que Isak temblara bajo su toque.

Fue entonces cuando se descargó por segunda vez con esa hermosa voz ronca en su oído. Even sintió lo maravilloso que era ver el rostro de Isak cuando se venía, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería de Isak cuando se descargara él adentro, solo imaginarse su polla golpeando a Isak fuertemente mientras se descargaba en el interior y la cara de satisfacción y placer del menor al sentirse llenado revivía la polla de Even en sus pantalones nuevamente.

**_~~Número 8~~ _ ** _~~: Tocarle el pene. Iba a poner "mirarle el pene", pero si estuviera desnudo lo primero que hago es mirarle el pene. Tocarlo de arriba a abajo sería casi un placer para mi, aunque no le hiciera una masturbación o lo que mierda fuera, simplemente tocarlo, incluso encima de sus pantalones o boxers, lo único que quiero es eso.~~ _

**_~~Número 7~~ _ ** _~~: Masturbarlo hasta hacerlo acabar. Quiero ver su cara cuando acabe en mi mano, quiero escuchar sus gemidos de placer mientras lo hago, siento que soy el único que puede ver esa cara y a la vez, siento que necesito de eso para poder vivir.~~ _

**_Isak_ **

**Lunes 8:00.**

—¿En serio? —preguntó Jonas mientras caminaba con Isak al colegio, agradecía que Magnus y Mahdi no estuvieran allí o le harían muchas preguntas—. Wooo, hombre, esto es increíble.

—Solo fue masturbarnos mutuamente, no significa nada.

—¿No significa nada? ¿Qué un chico heterosexual te masturbe y acepte que lo masturbaras luego de decirte que quiere que le chupes el pene? Ósea ¿qué más quieres, hombre? —Jonas suspiró y se tiró el cabello para atrás—. Creo que deberías hablar con él, intentar seducirlo o algo así.

—No tengo ganas que me...

—Rechacen, si —Jonas negó—. Pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que estás perdiendo tu oportunidad de estar con Even por esa mierda de rechazo que piensas que tendrás ¿y si no te rechaza? Vamos, bro. Eres el chico más listo que conozco.

—Bueno no sé yo... —sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio a Eva llegar corriendo hacia ellos, estaba emocionada.

—Chicos ¿adivinen de qué me acabo de enterar? —preguntó Eva—. Vilde ligó con Even.

—¿Aun quieres que adivinemos? —preguntó Jonas.

—Espera ¿qué? —preguntó Isak sorprendido.

—Me enteré hace un rato, al parecer ligaron, estuvieron juntos en la fiesta que hubo el viernes ¿se acuerdan? —Isak rememoró esa fiesta y es verdad, Even la había besado, pero como contaba Eva parecía que habían tenido sexo.

—No sabía que Vilde era del tipo de Even —murmuró Jonas mirando a Isak, más pensaba que Isak era del tipo de Even.

—Ella me contó que estuvo a punto de hacerle una mamada pero llegó la policía o algo así, igual fue rápido, pero cuando quiso seguir con lo que estaba Even desapareció —musitó Eva—. Aun así ella está convencida que Even está enamorado de ella así que irá por él. Ya es hora que Even empiece a salir con otras personas ¿no?

—Sí, creo que si —dijo Jonas, para llenar los espacios, pero miraba a un Isak abatido.

El timbre sonó y Eva desapareció.

—¿Estás bien, hombre? —preguntó Jonas.

—Sí, estoy bien, no es nada, no es nada que no supiera. Even es hetero, Vilde es... 'linda' por así decirlo.

—Oh vamos ¿en serio vas a creer lo que dice Vilde? Hace unos meses estaba loca por Williams y ahora solo está tras Even porque piensa que le gusta, pero ¿ves a Vilde una chica parecida siquiera a lo que le gusta Even? —preguntó, Isak se mordió los labios.

—No sé que mierda le gusta a Even, solo conocí a Sonja.

—Bueno, por lo que sé, a Even le gusta más altas y....más parecidas a ti —Jonas le acarició suavemente el hombro a su amigo.

**10:30**

**Even  
(En Línea)**

Escuché rumores que te ligaste a Vilde.  
O que ella está medio perdida contigo.

Isak  
Tú estabas allí cuando hicimos la maldita apuesta.  
¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabías?

No sabía que cuando la elegí ella se volvería loca  
ahora le está contando a todos que ligaste con ella.

¿Quieres que censure ese rumor diciendo que me masturbaste?  
Tal vez así quedan claras las cosas.

¡NO!

¿Entonces?

No digas nada, es vergonzoso  
Ya es demasiado vergonzoso salir del armario.

Suerte con eso.

Te odio.

Eso no decías el domingo.  
:)

Te odio x 2

Ya sé que hacer para que no me odies  
Te invito a ver una película de Baz.  
¿Mañana a la salida? ¿15:15?

¿Por qué eso me haría feliz?

Tengo marihuana.

Cuenta conmigo.

**Martes 15:15**

—¿Vamos a comer pizza? —preguntó Jonas. Mahdi y Magnus asintieron, pero Isak negó.

—Lo siento chicos, quedé con Even para ver una puta película de Baz Luhrmann.

—Ese chico está intoxicándote la cabeza, bro —indicó Magnus, Isak levantó los hombros.

—Hola chicos —Even apareció, con ese cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y su sudadera negra de penetrators.

—Oye, ¿cómo hiciste para ligar con Vilde? —preguntó Magnus interesado, Even suspiró.

—No fue la gran cosa, ella vino a mi —indicó negando con la cabeza—. Solo le hablé y ella sola me besó, no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—Magnus está loco por Vilde y quiere conectar con ella —comentó Jonas, Even giró para ver a Magnus y alzó las cejas.

—Eso es genial, podrías descomprimirme un poco. Le hablaré de ti la próxima vez que me busque.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Magnus con sus ojos brillantes, sino fuera porque a Magnus le gustaban las mujeres, pensaría que estaba enamorado de Even.

—Por supuesto, bro. Isak ¿vamos? Se hace tarde.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos chicos —dijo Isak caminando hacia el tranvía para ir a la casa de Even.

**17:35.**

Baz Luhrmann más la marihuana es una combinación complicada, pero Isak y Even sabían cómo combinarla. Los padres de Even estaban trabajando hasta tarde, lo que dejaban a los dos chicos completamente solos en la oscuridad del cuarto que solo llevaba la televisión encendida. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, están muy ocupados mirando la pantalla hasta que Isak desvía sus ojos a la cara de Even, muy concentrado. Isak ama los rasgos de Even con la luz de pantalla en la cara, los labios ligeramente abiertos y la mano metiéndose en el paquete de papas fritas casi vacío y llevando el alimento salado hasta agrietar sus labios. Isak ama cada detalle de Even cuando está así, sumergido en sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta cuando estira su mano para hurgar en el paquete de papas fritas sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

—Even ¡te comiste todas las papas que traje! —exclamó fingiendo enojo, Even giró su cabeza.

—No lo hice.

—¡Lo hiciste, maldito! —exclamo de nuevo y se arrojó encima de Even para comenzar a pelear como cuando eran niños.

Pero ya no eran niños e Isak no pensó eso cuando terminó presionado contra el colchón luego de una épica batalla por quien tendría el mando. Even estaba completamente encima de él, con sus pantalones negros suelto y su camiseta negra con el logo de los Rolling stone. Even decidió dejar de levantarse frente a Isak y se arrojó encima de su cuerpo, teniendo el más joven todo el peso de Even contra él.

Respiró en su cabello, en su cuello e Isak cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien y eso hizo que su polla se agitara un poco. No quería calentarse nuevamente, no después de lo del domingo donde se masturbaron mutuamente, no podía otra vez perder una batalla contra Even en tan poco tiempo.  
Entonces, como si éste leyera sus pensamientos, se movió encima suyo, frotando la entrepierna creciente contra la de Isak. El menor gime en su oído, cosa que comienza a gustarle a Even tanto, que vuelve a repetir el mismo movimiento.

—De...detente... —dijo Isak, tomando de los hombros a Even cuando estaba a punto de empujar de nuevo—. Me voy a venir si sigues así, soy gay Even, no deberías provocarme.

—Yo también podría venir en cualquier momento —musitó alejándose solo un poco y volvió a presionar su entrepierna enorme contra Isak—. Ven para mi, Isak.

—No digas esa mierda de nuevo, Even —gimoteó cuando sintió otra vez la presión en sus piernas—. ¿Qué mierda? Tienes un ladrillo allí abajo.

—Estoy duro porque me pusiste duro, Isak —Even relamió sus labios y lo besó muy cerca de la comisura, el gemido escapó de la boca de Isak.

—Mierda Even, no me...no me hagas esto —sollozó un poco, en voz baja.

—Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien —murmuró y se acercó a la boca de Isak—. Ven por mí, Isak, quiero verte venir justo ahora.

Even continuó con sus movimientos e Isak se rindió. Se sentía tan bien cuando se frotaban mutuamente, que no entendía como pudo haber vivido tanto tiempo sin esta satisfacción. Los gemidos aumentaron el calibre, Even presionó fuertemente su polla contra la de Isak, todo encima de las ropas, frotándose mutuamente. Las manos de Even terminaron en los muslos de Isak, en sus nalgas, apretando fuertemente las mejillas y hundiéndose más en él.

La cama comienza a golpear fuertemente en el respaldo, estaban teniendo sexo seco o sexo con ropa, se sentía tan bien que Isak estaba comenzando a babear por la excitación, no quería saber lo que sería tener sexo sin ropa con Even.

—E...Even... —gimoteó—. Even ¡Even, Even!

—Así, así Isak, así bebé....ven por mí, ven para mi Isak —susurró en el oído del menor, de forma ronca, de forma lenta, mientras apretaba más fuerte su cuerpo.

Isak no duró mucho, realmente no duró nada. Se vino en sus pantalones tan fuerte que sintió un descargo completo en su ropa interior. Even lo hizo unos minutos después. Ambos estaban agitados, adoloridos y confundidos.

Even se durmió a los minutos de haberse alejado, con los pantalones manchados de su semen y del semen ajeno que goteó sobre la ropa.

Isak entonces suspiró.

**_~~Número 6~~ _ ** _~~: Petting con Even. Tener sexo con ropa me fascinaría para empezar. Siento que no podemos ir a las bofetadas desde el principio, porque creo que no me sentiré preparado para eso a menos que esté muy borracho. Un petting con Even sería una lujuria, imaginármelo con su chaqueta vaquera y sus pantalones de mezquilla frotándose contra mí mientras sus mejillas están rojas y yo jadeo. Realmente necesito esto.~~ _

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras releía este fic me daba cuenta lo perverso que fue el recuerdo de Isak y Even masturbándose cuando Isak tenía 13 años. Entonces pensé si dejarlo o no, porque de cierta forma es un especie de abuso sexual (Even tenía 15 e Isak 13). Luego de pensarlo muchas veces, decidí dejarlo, porque es parte de la trama.  
> No puedo justificar algo así, simplemente son cosas que suelen pasar. Pero en el caso de Isak, él no lo vivió como algo violento o abusivo....sino como una experiencia. No sé si eso sirve para bajar el calibre, pero es probable que esto sea etiquetado como pasado de abuso infantil. Así que lo siento.


	9. Secretos revelados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even descubre un archivo secreto de Isak.

**Miércoles. 16:21.**

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Even e Isak habían mantenido un especie de relación sexual con la ropa puesta y ninguno de los dos había hablado del tema hasta entonces. Even apenas tenía tiempo con los exámenes que se acercaban mientras que Isak realizaba un trabajo práctico detrás del otro, lo cual les había impedido juntarse y hablar al respecto.   
Ese miércoles, salieron a eso de las 15 de la tarde y decidieron ir a la casa de Isak a estudiar un poco, a pesar que Even estaba en 3STB e Isak en 1STB las asignaturas eran casi las mismas y Even podía ayudar un poco a Isak en inglés y historia al mismo tiempo que éste ayudaba a Even en biología y química.  
Se encontraban en la habitación del más joven, Isak encima de su cama con los libros de historia frente a él, mientras que Even estaba en el escritorio haciendo resúmenes de textos de biología. Ninguno de los dos había hablado demasiado desde que llegaron, pero sonó el celular de Isak y pareció que el chico vió con detenimiento los textos que le mandarón.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Even desde la silla.

—Nada, es Jonas que quiere que estudiemos juntos —suspiró—. Me pide que vaya a su casa porque hay algo de biología que no entiende y si se lo explico me ayudará con esta mierda de historia.

—Ve entonces, yo casi termino aquí.

—Iré a bañarme —susurró levantándose de la cama y buscando la ropa. Even continuó pasando las hojas cuando se detuvo en una de su carpeta.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Isak, asustado.

—¡Me olvidé completamente de mi maldito ensayo de la unión Kalmar! —exclamó abrumado—. Me acuerdo que en primaria hiciste uno que estaba excelente ¿puedo copiarlo?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio Even? Presentarás un ensayo escrito por un chico de once años —arqueó una ceja tomando su playera gris.

—Obvio que no, solo usaré la información — musitó—. ¡Por favor, Isak! Nunca te pido nada.

—Me pediste muchas cosas en poco tiempo, Even ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

—Pensé que esta amistad era un dar y recibir —bufó enojado, o fingiendo enojo. Isak puso sus ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, en mi computadora tengo una carpeta llamada Trabajo Unión Kalmar, ve ahí y copia el puto archivo —resopló Isak, Even se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó.

—Gracias Isak, te amo, te daré un six pack de cerveza si me va bien —volvió a su lugar dispuesto a prender la computadora.

—Bien, mientras tu copias la mierda esa iré a bañarme —suspiró tomando la ropa y saliendo del cuarto.

Even sacó el pendrive de su cartuchera y lo colocó en el puerto USB, daba gracias que Isak no tuviera su máquina protegida por una contraseña y fue fácil encontrar la carpeta de archivo de la unión kalmar. Su tranquilidad se detuvo cuando vio que había dentro de la carpeta, otras dos carpetas. Una con el nombre de "No" y otra "TP". Even quería suponer que TP se debía a los trabajos prácticos, pero le intrigaba la carpeta de NO, ¿qué tendría dentro?   
Even recordó que nunca obtuvo nada bueno de husmear en los contenidos de Isak, tal vez sea porno, pero ahora entre ellos no había secretos, por lo tanto un poco de buen porno gay nunca venía mal.

Even abrió la carpeta para ver seis archivos world en ellas etiquetados por números. Even miró la puerta y luego la computadora para abrir el último archivo. Era un texto escrito con más de veinte páginas en arial 11, los títulos llevaban negrita y la mayoría de los textos empezaban con "Lo que me pasó hoy". Even entonces leyó la primera parte.

_Mi hermana me llamó el sábado, al parecer está de nuevo con ese chico que tanto la maltrataba cuando estaban en pareja. Me gustaría que dejara de ser tan idiota y buscara ayuda, porque de cierta forma, creo que es una pareja tóxica para ella._

Even entonces pensó que Isak escribía algunas cosas íntimas ahí para descargarse. Suspiró, Isak era una niña a veces y eso le daba ternura. Buscó en la parte de arriba del world y encontró el botón de buscar, lo abrió y escribió su nombre en donde estaba el cursor. Dio enter y encontró al menos más de quinientos resultados. Se sorprendía de la cantidad de veces que su nombre estaba escrito en solamente veinte páginas.

_Ayer **Even** me besó._

Leyó. Su mente colapsó, ¿así que Isak escribió algo sobre el beso que ambos habían compartido? Continuó leyendo:

_Ayer **Even** me besó y sentí volar, sentí que realmente quería morir ahogado en sus besos, en sus dedos sobre mi mejilla apretando ligeramente. Morir en su lengua caliente que atravesó mi boca, que bailó con la mía una danza muy sensual._

—Isak debería dedicarse a escribir novelas —susurró, sonriendo al darse cuenta que Isak sintió lo mismo que él cuando lo besó.

Decidió bajar un poco más en el texto para poder ver lo más reciente dentro del archivo más nuevo y lo encontró, fue exactamente hace más de una semana, cuando ellos comenzaron a frotarse mutuamente.

_No entiendo a **Even**. A veces siento que realmente quiere estar conmigo, que le gusto, pero luego viene una onda heteronormativa en él y siento que todo se va a la mierda. Por ejemplo hoy, sí, hoy mismo lo vi coquetear con esa chica de 2STB, no recuerdo su nombre ¿Joana? ¿O algo así? No estoy seguro, pero fue hace unos días cuando nos estábamos frotando mutuamente hasta llegar. ¿Qué mierda quieres **Even**? Sueño todos los días que me follas contra la maldita pared, siento que lo estamos haciendo bien, incluso he tachado cuatro de mis diez fantasías sexuales contigo, vamos avanzando todavía más y siento que tu enorme pene está diseñado para penetrarme salvajememente como me gusta ¡pero luego tu mierda salta! Luego eres TAN heterosexual, hablando de como se la chupaste a una chica de veinte años o como te follaste a Sonja hace unos años. ¿Qué mierda te pasa **Even**?_

Even se quedó sin aliento. ¿Realmente Isak padecía todo lo que él le decía? Bueno, le había contado en un momento que estaba enamorado de él, pero Even estaba seguro que Isak le dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo.  
El celular de Isak sonó y Even giró para ver que ocurría cuando la luz se encendió. Se acercó lo suficiente y notó los mensajes de Jonas.

**Jonas: ¿Cómo va todo con Even?**

Decía el mensaje, luego vuelve a sonar y el mensaje anterior desaparece.

**Jonas: ¿Sigue en plan de "soy heterosexual"?**

Even tomó el celular y volvió a sonar por tercera vez.

**Jonas: Si sigue así, creo que deberías dejarlo ir.**

Even muerde sus labios y dejó el celular de Isak donde está. Tomó su pendrive y pasó todos los archivos de Isak a un archivo en su pen, luego copió el trabajo y lo pasó también al pendrive. Cerró la computadora y tomó su mochila, caminó hacia el baño y golpeó suavemente.

—Isak, ya me tengo que ir. Creo que tu celular sonó hace unos momentos mientras estaba copiando. Nos vemos en la escuela mañana.

—Ehm, sí, gracias Even, nos vemos, cierra la puerta bien cuando te vayas —dijo Isak del otro lado, en la ducha.

Even asintió y se retiró, tenía mucho que hacer y mucho que leer.

**Miércoles 17:25.**

Even ni siquiera pudo ir a su casa luego de esto, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Elías para saber si estaba en la suya, a lo que el chico le contestó que estaba con Mikael jugando al fifa, que se uniera. Con un poco de dudas, Even aceptó y fue con ellos, tocó el timbre, saludó a sus amigos y se sentó en el sillón mientras jugaba con el pendrive. Su corazón aun no podía con toda la información que había obtenido en los últimos minutos y odiaba no tener un puerto usb en su celular para poder leer el diario de Isak en su celular.  
Giró su cabeza mirando a sus dos amigos y relamió sus labios antes de hablar:

—¿Me puedes prestar tu laptop, Elías? —cuestionó, a lo que el chico asintió moviendo su mano hacia su costado donde estaba la laptop cómodamente apoyada.

Even prendió la computadora y esperó hasta que iniciara el sistema, colocó el pendrive en el puerto usb y esperó a que cargara los datos, allí comenzó a leer desde la página 1 del archivo 1, sus ojos se abrían a medida que avanzaba, Isak ponía absolutamente todo allí, con lujos de detalles y la mayoría de sus escritos datan de meses antes que ellos dos se separaran, cuando tenían 12 y 14 años respectivamente.   
  


**_Even_ ** _tuvo su primer episodio._

Había puesto Isak y la mirada de Even cayó, recordaba perfectamente ese día que narraba Isak, lo recordó porque había sido un especie de bisagra entre los dos, los había unido, pero también había marcado fuertemente su amistad.

**Hace tres años.**

Se sentía diferente el día de hoy, Even siempre había sido entusiasta, muy hiperactivo, incluso su madre cuando era pequeño lo llevó a un psiquiatra dado a su hiperactividad (TDAH) y había sido medicado para tal propósito con estimulantes, antihipertensivos y potenciadores cognitivos desde que tenía diez años, pero al parecer nada de lo que hacía Even podía pronosticar lo que realmente ocurría en su cabeza.  
Eran las ocho de la mañana de un día de verano cuando Even se levantó, su cabeza estaba tan llena que era imposible que los pensamientos fluyeran sobre ella, estaban atascados como si algo le imposibilitara abandonarlo. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y se sentía nervioso todo el tiempo. Decidió tomar una ducha de agua helada para quitarse eso de encima y poder estar más fresco pero no funcionó.   
Even era un buen chico, intentaba contenerse, intentaba no desbordarse y no podía. Mordía sus labios tan fuertemente que casi se los lastima. Entonces le pidió a su madre permiso para ir a casa de Isak, sabía que Isak podía calmarlo sin importar como, era su amigo, era su otra mitad y la persona que más lo conocía.

Tomó su mochila, saludó a su madre y se fue. Caminó las diez cuadras que separan la casa de Even de la de Isak y golpeó la puerta, ese día Marianne no estaba y Terje se encontraba trabajando, por lo que Isak estaba solo con su hermana. Lea siempre mantenía su cabeza en otro universo, ojeando una revista mientras escuchaba música con sus auriculares, por lo tanto Even sabía que ella no escucharía nada.

—Vamos a ver películas —comentó Isak subiendo las escaleras, Even lo siguió.

Ya a eso de las diez de la mañana, Even no podía más con su cuerpo, sus ojos miraban fijamente la pantalla pero su mente estaba tan llena de ideas que le era imposible respirar. Entonces Isak giró su cuerpo y lo miró, los ojos de Even estaban dilatados, su cuerpo temblaba conteniendo lo que estaba sintiendo y de sus lagrimales caían gotas saladas que se esparcían por sus mejillas.

—¿Even?

Probablemente eso fue lo que hizo que Even se levantara y estallara, comenzó a llorar, comenzó a golpearse contra diferentes objetos, golpeó su cabeza y su cuerpo contra la pared repetidas veces mientras gritaba. Pobre Isak —pensó Even—, tener que vivir esa situación traumática con solo doce años debía ser difícil para él, Even ni siquiera podía tolerarlo y era mayor.   
La desesperación hizo que Isak también saliera un poco lastimado del ataque de Even, no lo había golpeado intencionalmente, solo lo empujó, pero Isak seguía siendo más delgado y pequeño que él, lo que produjo un hematoma en su brazo derecho.

—¡Even, Even! —escuchó, pero Even ya había perdido la conciencia de sí y solamente gritaba y lloraba.

—¡AYUDAME, AYUDAME, NO QUIERO HACER ESTO! —gritó Even, sollozando. Isak se mantiene separado de él más por miedo que por darle espacio, Isak sabía que dentro de todo esa bronca y ataque, estaba el Even dulce que conocía.

—Even, déjame ayudarte —musitó Isak.

—No...puedo, no puedo.. —apretó sus puños y golpeó la pared repetidas veces que Isak pensó se rompería la mano, obviamente lo que ocurrió, pero en ese momento Even no sentía dolor.

Lea despertó de su ensoñación y llamó inmediatamente a Sigrid y Jan, los cuales llegaron rápido y llevaron a su hijo al hospital psiquiátrico.

Dos días más tarde, Even fue diagnosticado con Trastorno maniático depresivo y posteriormente medicado.

**Actualidad.**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Mikael una vez que terminaron el partido con Elías, Even giro su cabeza para ver a sus amigos dejar los joestrick en la mesa.

—Nada, solo estaba viendo unas cosas que escribió Isak —suspiró y se echó hacia atrás—. No sé que hacer chicos, estoy tan confundido.

—¿Con respecto a qué? —preguntó Mikael.

—¿Prometen mantener el secreto? —preguntó Even mirando acusadoramente a sus amigos, ambos se miran y afirman con la cabeza—. Nuevamente violé la confianza de Isak y me puse a leer cosas que él escribió en su computadora. Y no solo eso, sino que tomé sus archivos y los copié en mi pendrive para leerlos mejor y más tranquilo en mi casa.

—Mierda, Even, no te cansas de cagarla ¿no? —dijo Mikael.

—Bueno, es que desde que empezamos a intimar con Isak yo-...

—Espera, espera, espera Even —Elías lo detuvo, Even giró su cabeza para ver a sus dos amigos con la boca abierta—. ¿Cómo que empezaste a "intimar"?

—Nos masturbamos mutuamente y frotamos nuestros cuerpos con la ropa puesta —indicó como si fuera una obviedad, pero para sus amigos no lo era.

—¿Ósea que ustedes están teniendo sexo por ahí y no nos dijiste? ¿A tus mejores amigos? —cuestionó Mikael—. Deberías hacer una película de esto, se llamará "El chico que no le contaba sus aventuras sexuales a sus mejores amigos".

—¿Qué mierda? ¡No voy a contarles mis aventuras sexuales a ustedes! —exclamó Even y tiró su cuerpo nuevamente hacia atrás en el respaldo—. La cuestión es que luego vi esto que él escribió, con todas sus fantasías sexuales y...

—¿Y? —preguntaron ambos al unísono.

—Me la puso dura, claro está, no sabía que hacer y me tuve que ir de su casa para mantener la mente fría, ahora que estoy leyendo todo lo que le pasó conmigo desde que éramos pequeños, me siento un pésimo amigo. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que le gustaba? Y yo contándole cosas de Sonja mientras él estaba enamorado de mi ¡soy una mierda!

—Bueno, tú tampoco eres adivino amigo —susurró Elías y se sentó junto a él—. A ver, déjame ver qué escribió de ti —acercó la laptop a sí mismo.

—No deberías leer eso —comentó Even.

—Tú tampoco y lo leíste —señaló.

—Yo lo leí porque estoy en ese texto, quiero saber.

—Tal vez nosotros también estemos en este texto —dijo Mikael asintiendo.

—No lo creo —alzó los hombros Even, pero Elías entonces hizo click en el buscador para poner los nombres de ellos uno por uno así los buscaba en lo escrito, pero no hubo resultados en Mikael, Elías, Mutta y Yousef, pero había dos menciones con respecto a Adam.

—¿Hay un Adam en Nissen? —preguntó Elías a Even, pero este negó con la cabeza—. Hay dos menciones de un tal Adam, ¿será nuestro Adam? Vamos a leer.

—¡No! No podemos violar más la intimidad de Isak, no es justo, no sé puede hacer eso a un amigo —indicó Even, tratando de poner paños fríos.

—Isak es tu amigo, no el nuestro, déjame ver que dice —Mikael se arrojó prácticamente entre Elías y Even y apretaron 'buscar' para ver las dos menciones de Adam, gracias al cielo Even vio que solamente estaba mencionado en el mismo día.

_Los amigos de Even son agradables, aunque a veces pueden ser un dolor de huevos. Todos ellos aman jugar FIFA en la casa de Even y es allí donde los vi regularmente, aunque a **Adam** lo he visto en más de una oportunidad en la calle porque vive cerca de mi casa. _

—No sabía eso —musitó Even acercándose, notó que el texto fue escrito unos meses antes que Isak empezara el Nissen, por lo tanto ellos aun no tenían una relación.

**_Adam_ ** _es bastante agradable, en una ocasión él se acercó a mi casa para pedir un poco de azúcar, me asusté bastante cuando lo vi, porque siempre lo relaciono con Even, pero esta vez no estaba cerca de él ni me habló de él una sola vez. Creo que esa noche soñé algo subido de tono con él, que le chupaba la polla, me sentí como si le estuviera siendo infiel a Even pero luego recuerdo lo que él me hizo y siento ¡a la mierda! Algún día entrará a mi casa pidiendo azúcar y le chuparé el pene._

—Isak sabe lo que quiere —dijo Elías mientras se reía, a Even lo le causó gracia.

—Vamos a decírselo a Adam —indicó Mikael tomando su teléfono, Even aun no pudo responder nada.

**Balloon Squads  
(Yousef, Adam, Mutta, Mikael, Elías y tú)**

**_Hoy_ **

**Mikael**  
¡ADAM! Isak te quería chupar el pene hace unos dos meses atrás  
Pero ahora Even le da pene así que no te necesita.

 **Elías**  
Eres un amigo de mierda, Mikael.

 **Mutta**  
¿espera, qué?  
¿de dónde sacaron esa información?

 **Mikael**  
TOP SECRET.

 **Adam**  
Jajajajajaja.

 **Elías**  
No es gracioso, Adam.

 **Adam**  
¿No es una broma?

¿desde cuándo conoces a Isak?

 **Adam**  
Hombre, pero si tú nos lo presentaste cuando era un niño pequeño  
¿no te acuerdas?

 **Mutta**  
Es verdad  
Estábamos en tercer grado.

¿Yo se los presenté?  
¡Oh, es verdad!

 **Adam**  
No es como si mi relación con Isak fuera muy larga e intensa  
pero somos vecinos, así que pasé por su casa un par de veces  
y le pedí azúcar.

 **Mikael**  
¡No! ¿En serio?

 **Adam**  
Isak es agradable.

**Hace nueve años antes.**

No era muy común, pero a veces Isak simplemente necesitaba mantenerse abrazado a Even en los recreos. Lo había hecho durante su primer año en jardín de niños y lo estaba haciendo justamente ahora. Luego que la campana sonara, Isak corrió hacia el salón de tercero y se aferró a Even tan fuerte que era imposible que el rubio pueda respirar. El mayor intentó calmarlo, pero el más pequeño enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Even y no se soltó durante todo el tiempo del receso, por lo que Even tuvo que salir con sus amigos llevando a Isak con él.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Mutasin, señalando al pequeño en brazos de Even.

—Es mi mejor amigo, Isak, él es muy pequeño, está en primero —dijo Even acariciando el cabello rubio y largo de Isak.

—Se ve muy tierno —agregó Mikael, en ese momento la mayoría de ellos tenía la misma altura, por lo que Mikael no parecía tan enano, salvo con Even, el cual medía más que cualquiera del salón.

—¿Dijiste que se llama, Isak? —preguntó Adam acercándose—. Hola Isak, soy Adam.

El niño mueve un poco su cabeza para ver de solayo al mayor, para luego hundirse nuevamente en el pecho de Even. Los chicos suspiraron.

—Isak tiene las mejillas más lindas del mundo ¿verdad, Isy? —dijo Even separándolo un poco de su pecho para tomarle las mejillas—. Eres todo un bebé.

—¡Déjame a mí! —Elías se inclinó y le jaló suavemente de las mejillas—. Wo, es verdad, es muy adorable.

—¡Quiero probar! —comentó Mutasin también jalando la mejilla de Isak.

—Me duele... —sollozó Isak, Even le acarició la espalda para que se relajara.

—Tranquilo Isak, es que eres tan adorable —murmuró Even, Isak se dejó jalar las mejillas por todos los amigos de Even solamente porque Even se lo estaba pidiendo.

Eso se volvió costumbre entre ellos.

**Actualidad.**

**Balloon Squads  
(Yousef, Adam, Mutta, Mikael, Elías y tú)**

**Mikael**  
Creo que Isak es caliente.

 **Adam**  
Lo es, gracias por decirme que soñó con chuparme el pene, Mik.

Aléjate de él.

 **Adam**  
Tranquilo, amigo  
Ya sé que él es tuyo :)

**Continuará.**

Sorry por la tardanza y not sorry también.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les guste y puedan comentar o dejar KUDOS, siempre me ponen muy feliz luego de levantarme de una depresión que me jodió la cabeza.  
> Espero les guste, quería hacer algo de Even como penetrator, pero verán que es un pan de azúcar el niño.


End file.
